


Girl Meets World

by CheekyGoddess



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bad Turns Good, F/M, Good Turns Bad, Middle School, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyGoddess/pseuds/CheekyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey everyone I would like to thank all of the people that are reading my Fan Fic. I would like to tank everyone who has read it and I would like people to give me feedback so I can make my stories better thanks.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Girl Meets 7th Grade

Riley's POV 

I lay on my bed waiting for Maya to come and pick me up. She crawls through my window, I sit up "Hey Maya" "Hey Riley, are you ready to go?" "Yea but it is the first day of 7th grade, can we really be ready for that?" "Well I guess not but you will be fine as long as you stick with me." "I know I will because I have you, my Best Friend." I say confidently Maya as I hug and walk down stairs. "Hey Maya." My mum and dad say in unison "Hey". We both sit down at the table, "Are you guys ready for school today?" My dad asks us "I will be fine Matthews." "Yea dad, I will be fine... Do you know who our teacher is?" I ask. "Well it is funny you ask Riley." Oh no it can't be can it? I ask myself "I will be your teacher for history and Home Room." "I was afraid he was going to say that" I whisper to Maya. "Well we better not be late to school we better be on our way" Maya says as she drags me out the door.

"Hey Maya is it Farkle lets catch up" "Nah I'm good you can though." "Thanks Maya" I say. I start running up to Farkle and jump onto his back "Guess who?" I say "Hmmm.... Riley?" "You're so good at that Farkle." I jump off of his back and walk besides him. "So are you exited for school" I ask Farkle already knowing the answer "Yesssss, aren't you?" he asks me "Yea and no my dad is going to be our home room and history teacher" "Why is that bad your dad is really cool" "Thanks.... I think" I say not know if it was compliment or not. "It has been a whole week since we have talked how have you been? What have you been up to?" "Well I went to my dad's company and saw how they ran things there and I haven't been doing much lately. How about you Riles?" "The same old hanging with Maya but I haven't done anything the past two days." "You could have called me I would have hung out with you."

We arrive at school and walk through the doors and Maya is right behind us. We all walk to our lockers which happen to be in the same area, the bell rings and we all walk into our home room. We all sit down Farkle is sitting behind me and Maya is sitting next to me although the seat behind her is empty. "Okay welcome to your first day of 7th grade everyone I am Mr Matthews and I will be your home room and history teacher." My dad says and I sit in my desk not really paying attention. I hear the door open so I look to see who was coming through a guy with green eyes and dark blonde hair, he is wearing a blue button up top with jeans, he walks in I stare at him continuously, then he sits down and looks over to me and I quickly look away. "Who are you? person who just walked in?" My dad asks I am just hoping that he doesn't embarrass me "My name is Lucas Friar sir." He says, I look back at him and I start to stare at him, all of a sudden I hear a loud bang on my desk and turn around as fast as I can I see my dad standing there staring at me "Yes daddy?" I say "Pay attention" "Sorry" I say. I look at Lucas for a quick second and turn straight around to look in front of the class.

Farkle's POV 

"Mr Matthews, can I spend some talking to the class?" I ask "Sure." "YAY" I respond. "Well I would like to take the time to tell the class that when I talk it is called Farkle time.... THANKYOU I AM FARKLE" I raise my hands in the air and keep them up as I walk back to my seat and sit down. "Okay now that is over class I would like to spend time to talk to you about some history." Mr Matthews says Maya's POV I look over to Riley who always seems to be looking at the new guy Lucas who does look pretty cute, but if Riley finds out about that she would hate me because she obviously likes him so I need to keep my feelings inside so Riley can have her shot with Lucas. Riley isn't paying any attention in this class. "So class how was WWII started?" Matthews asked the class Farkle raises his hand "Yes Farkle" "It started in 1939." "Correct Farkle, now can someone tell me when it finished" Matthews asked the class Riley is still staring at Lucas I don't know if Matthews is noticing. "Riley when did WWII end?" Matthews asks "Huh" was all she could say as she turned her head around to see her dad.

Riley's POV 

"Oh hi daddy, what did you say again?" I ask sweetly "When did WWII End?" "It ended ummm..." I pause and look back at Farkle he mouths 1945 I quickly turn and face the front "It ended in 1945" My dad stares and me for a bit and continues "Okay class so you know when it started and when it ended but what happened between those two times" My dad asks "People killed people" Maya says "OMG Maya why would you say that" I whisper to Maya. "That is correct but what actually happened besides the killing?"

Lucas's POV 

What is wrong with the people in this class I think to myself, the bell rings and everyone starts to get up and leave Farkle, Riley and Maya all leave together. I am at the cafeteria looking for a place to sit I see Riley, Maya and Farkle sitting at a table I walk over to them "Can I sit here?" I ask Riley just sits there looking lost, Maya is nudging her to make a response and Farkle is giving me an evil look. I see Riley put her thumb up and smile so I take that as a yes and sit down, I hear a voice behind me I turn around and see Mr Matthews Riley's dad "Hey Sir" I say "Dad this is just a boy talking to me nothing more okay?" Riley says "I understand Riley." He says as he drags me away on my chair.

Farkle's POV

I look at Lucas being dragged away a smile makes it way to my face, I look at Riley but she looks upset I don't like when my angel is upset. "Why doesn't he ever do that to Farkle?" Riley asks Maya "I don't know sunshine, he has known Farkle longer." "Yea that makes sense." Riley says "I am still sitting here you know your best friend" I say annoyed "Riles, look at me you dad just see's Lucas as a threat that can take you away from him." I say "Yes that makes sense Farkle, thanks" Riley says I love her when she says my name. I grab my tray and give it to the cafeteria lady and walk out without Riley or Maya, I walk down the halls to my next class which I have with Riley. I love Riley she is perfect I think to myself. The bell rings and Riley is sitting next to me in class when Lucas walks in god dammit I didn't know he was in English with us nooooooo my chances of ending up with Riley is getting smaller and smaller.

Riley's POV 

YAY LUCAS IS IN THIS CLASS I am so happy that Lucas is in this class, I don't know who to work with because we are getting a paired assignment today Lucas or Farkle. With Farkle I get an A if I go with Lucas I can spend time with Lucas. "Okay, today class we will be splitting into pairs. You can pick your pairs since this is your first assignment. So who wants to go with the new kid Lucas" I raise my hand so high, it feels like my arm is going to tear off. I look next to me and I see Farkle's face he looks a little upset "Are you okay Farkle?" I ask "Yea I'm fine Riles" I walk over to Lucas's desk and sit down next to him. "So who wants to go with Farkle?" Mr Williams asks I have a look around to see who wants to work with Farkle I only see one person's hand up "Isadore you are Farkle's partner, everyone else pick their own partner" Mr Williams said. I look over at Farkle again he looks really upset and looks like he doesn't want to be here. "Okay let me explain the task, you all need to go to the library and choose a novel that you and your partner will read and give an 8-10 minute oral presentation on the book you have chosen. About the genre, character and the plot of the book which also mean the hidden meaning of the book you have 5 weeks to complete this task." Mr Williams said.

Farkle's POV

I stare at Riley, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around "Oh hey Smackle, what are you doing here?" I ask "I am your partner for the assignment" "What assignment?" "The one we just got." "Oh yea that one." "Farkle you seem very distracted today what is wrong?" Smackle asks "I am just used to Riley and I being partners that's all, so anyway what sort of book to you want to study?" I say as to turn to stare at her "Farkle you can choose the book" "No Smackle you can choose, I don't care." I say still staring at Riley. I hear the bell ring and everyone has left the room but I'm still sitting here thinking about everything "Is everything alright Farkle? Mr Williams asks as he walks towards me. "Yea everything is fine Mr Williams." "Are you sure Farkle?" "Yea I'm just thinking" "well if you need to talk to me you can." "Yea but can I stay in here and think?" "Sure". He walks out of the class room I am starting at the table Lucas and Riley were sitting at, I hear the door open and I look behind me and I see Smackle standing there. "Do you want to go to the library to look for a book?" "Sure I will be there in a minute." I say Smackle and I are walking into the library and I see Riley and Lucas here "Can we please just hurry up and find a book" "We only just got here we need time to find a good book Farkle" "Okay okay" I say while starring at Riley with Lucas. I need to focus on my work I can't keep being jealous of Riley and Lucas, I need to focus on something else "Okay Smackle we need to find that book" "Its okay Farkle I have Ideas for great books let me just get them. I wait sitting at a table trying not to look at Riley or Lucas, I see Smackle come back with a pile of books, "That's a lot of books Smackle" "Let's start going through them" I say. I grab the first book and its romance and I don't want to read about romance when my women is with another man, I grab the next book its romance, the next 5 I looked at were Romance. "Smackle why are they all romance book?" I ask "Because I like romance. Don't you?" Smackle asks "Well yes, but what are you getting at?" I ask concerned for my life.... 


	2. Girl Meets Questions

Riley’s POV

Lucas and I are in the library looking for a book to read and analyse, “What sort of book should we get?” I ask “Maybe an Adventure book.” Lucas suggests “Nah different genre”. I watch Lucas as he looks for a book for us and I see Farkle on a table with Smackle. _He is probably trying to ruin things for me_ I think to myself, I just forget about him and continue staring at Lucas. He starts walking back towards me, I pretend I’m bored. “Hey Riley.” “Yes Lucas.” I say being ditzy “I would like to ask you something before we continue.” “What did you want to ask me?” I ask _go out with me_ I think to myself “Will you go on a date with me?”  My head is shout yes but I don’t respond “Lucas, I would lov. I mean could I think about it, I will give you an answer soon.” “Promise” “Yea I promise” I say blushing.

Farkle’s POV

What does riley see in him anyway “Farkle? Farkle? Is anyone there?” Smackle says, I still stare at Riley until I feel someone rock me. “WHAT!” I shout, everyone looks at me including Riley and Lucas. I look around the library and run out. I stand outside trying to catch my breath “I hear someone behind me “Are you okay Farkle?” Smackle asks “What do you want from me Smackle?” I say while turning around to face her “I’m just trying to help” “Well stop trying to help, the only way you can help is to choose a book for the assignment we will start reading it tomorrow in class I just want to be left alone right now” I say practically yelling and starting to cry “Okay Farkle, I’m sorry. Just one question will you go out with me” I don’t respond and I turn around “Just give me a response soon” she runs back into the library. I turn around and she is gone, I start to walk back home.

Riley’s POV

I am laying on my bed thinking about how great my first day of 7th grade, my dad walks in “Hey riley, how was your first day?” He asks “It was great I got asked out on a date.” “WHAT, BY WHO, I WILL KILL HIM!” My dad says “Chill dad it’s just a date and I haven’t said yes yet” “Okay Riley you need to tell me these things before I get to protective.” He says as he leaves the room. I grab my phone to look to see if I have any messages, I hear a knock on the window I look up and see Farkle. I put down my phone and walk over to the window “Hey Farkle what up?” “I need to talk you got a minute?” “Yea sure, sit in the bay window” I say “I don’t know what I’m going to do?” “Why what happened? Is this about the library? Or that we are not partners?”  “A bit of both Riles you’re a great partner and about the library. Someone asked me out?” “That’s great Farkle, who?” “That’s not how I see it, it was Smackle the girl that is obsessed with.” “That’s still great Farkle, yea not the person I like though.” “Farkle I know you love Me and Maya equally” “That’s not it Riles its……” “Well guess what happened to me today……. Lucas asked me out on a date.” “WHAT??? I mean oh really what did you say?” “I said I need time to think and by that I meant I needed to talk to you” “OH really why?” “I wanted to make sure you were okay with this.” “Why wouldn’t I be okay with this I want to make you happy Riley?” “Thanks Farkle” “Yea well I have to get home bye.” He looks upset and he really wanted to talk to me and he just leaves, he might be upset about something.

Farkle’s POV

I crawl out the window and go down the fire escape I am really upset she will say yes and I didn’t even finish what I had to say about Smackle, maybe I should just go back and talk to her. I will just talk to her at school tomorrow.

I wake up for school and get up and get dressed I am still upset about yesterday, I don’t know what to do Smackle has asked me out and Riley got asked out by Lucas I have only known him a day and he is already stepping into my territory. I walk downstairs and have breakfast with my mum and dad. I start to walk to the door to get ready “bye mum and dad” “Bye son, remember don’t fail” My dad says “Yes dad” I say annoyed since I hear it every morning.

I am walking to school and I hear someone running behind me and they jump on me “Guess Who” Riley says, she is the only one who does it to me “Hmmmmm, let me guess its Riley” I say “Lucky Guess” She jumps off my back “Are you okay?” She asks “Yea I’m fine why do you ask?” “Because you looked upset when you left last night and also you were going to tell me something then you left without talking to me. Want to talk now?” “Yea” “Okay what it is?” “Well Dr. Riley, I got asked out by a girl.” “You did that is great Farkle.” “Yea… it’s not so great, you see it was Smackle who asked me out.” “Oh, your stalker” “Yes but I don’t want to hurt her feelings” I pause “But what are you going to say to Lucas’s question?” “I am going to say yes” “Can you please wait a couple of days to make a response I don’t want Smackle going all crazy on me.” “Okay”.

I walk into history and I see that Lucas and Maya are already here, I go to my seat and sit down I see Riley walk in and sit down. Riley starts to stare at Lucas I don’t know what to do, I give Lucas a death stare “Riley” “Yea Lucas” “Your friend is giving me a death stare.” Lucas says. “Today, we will be learning about Belgium 1831.” “Dad may I be excused” “Yes sweetie” She gets up and grabs my arm and drags me out of the class room. We stand outside the room with the door shut, “What did you do that for Riles?” “Why are you giving my boyfriend a death stare?” “Since when did he become your boyfriend, you haven’t even said yes to his date offer yet” “Because you asked me not to until you figured out this whole Smackle situation.” “I KNOW BUT DON’T YOU KNOW HOW THIS MAKES ME FEEL I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE THE FIRST GRADE” I yell “I know but you don’t need to tell the whole world” She says storming off, I run after her “Riles, please wait I’m sorry but you know how I feel” “You need to get over Maya and I” “I know I have tried” “Well try harder Farkle” She walks off I let her go. I walk back to History, “Riley will be a while” I say to Mr Matthews. “Okay Farkle sit back down” I walk over to my seat and I hear the door open so I turn around and see Riley standing at the door. “Dad can I please talk to you for a minute?” “Sure Sweetie” they both walk outside and I sit down.

Riley’s POV

“Dad I don’t know what to do?” “About what sweetie?” “Farkle is making Lucas asking me out a big deal” “Well it is a big deal, but what is he saying about it?” “He is saying that I have to wait to give Lucas an answer until he figures out what to do about Smackle” “What do you want me to say Riley, that Farkle is wrong to say that?” “Kinda yea” “Well listen to this shouldn’t you hear his opinion he has been one of you longest friends after Maya.” “Yea I guess thanks dad.” As we both walk into class we the bell goes.

We are sitting in the cafeteria I am sitting at a table with Maya and Farkle, Lucas walks up to the table “Hey girls, Farkle can I sit here” “Sure” I respond instantly, I stare at him as he sits down. “Why are you staring at me?” Lucas asks me “Umm, I wasn’t staring” I say as I look in the opposite direction. “Well, Riley do you have a response for me yet?” “Umm” I say while looking at the sad face on Farkle _I mean he is my best friend and I need to respect him and my promise._ “No I will give you a response soon” I say instantly regretting my decision but I know I did the right thing, I respected my friends wishes and my promise. We all sit in silence “So where are you from Lucas?” Maya asks “I’m from Texas if you must know” “That is great to know Ranger Rick” “What is with the name calling?” “I don’t know you seem like a cowboy” Maya says _this could get ugly_ I think to myself. “So Lucas how was it back in Texas?” “It was nice my family and I moved here because my dad go a promotion that brought us to New York.” “That sounds awesome” I say just as the bell rings. “Well, Lucas Maya, Farkle and I have art we will see you later” I state “That is great, I actually have art with you guys”. “That is really great” I say “Yay yippee” I hear Farkle say sarcastically and under his breath. “That is great Huckleberry.”

Art class is now over all four of us are walking down the hallway to the entrance because school is over “Farkle do you want to walk me home?” I ask “Yea sure Riles, cya guys later”

Maya’s POV

Huckleberry and I are standing at the front of the school, Riley and Farkle just left. “What is going on between the two of them?” Huckleberry asks “Don’t worry about them they are just really close friends we have known Farkle since the first grade.” “Oh, so I have nothing to worry about” “No way Huckleberry” “Okay good, I thought Farkle was the reason she was taking so long to answer my question.” “Farkle is the reason, you see there is this girl called Smackle in our English class” he nods “Well she asked him out, she is like his stalker and he does like Riley but he doesn’t want Riley saying yes to you asking her out. It will just make Smackle want him to say yes so much m0re.” “Okay I think I get it” “My dear Huckleberry don’t worry” I say and just walk off.

I am climbing Riley’s fire escape to get to her window, I look through her window and see that she is sitting on her bed I knock on the window she walks over and lets me in. “Hey Riles” “Hey Peaches, what’s up?” “Are you ever going to respond to Ranger Ricks question?” “I will soon, I made a promise to Farkle and I need to keep it.” “But Riles, you need to put your feelings for Lucas first” “Maya, I am not going to break a promise I made to Farkle, I could never hurt him.” “Fine, Riles I have to go Cya tomorrow here at 7:00am” “Okay bye Maya”.

Riley’s POV

Maya just left and I am thinking about my decision I don’t know what to do I mean I like Lucas but I don’t want to hurt Farkle. I grab my phone and text Farkle.

R – Hey Farkle can u come over I need 2 talk 2 u?

F – Sure Riles be there in about 15.

R – Cool Thanx

Farkle is outside my window, my friends never use the door. “Hey Farkle” I say feeling a little down. “Hey Riles what did you want to see me for?” He asks “Well I was going to talk to you about Smackle” “What about Smackle?” “Well can you respond to her question? I want to respond to Lucas’s” “I was going to answer her question tomorrow” “That is great Farkle” “Yea I guess” “Farkle what do you mean you guess?” “Yea Smackle is kinda nice but I don’t really like her but I don’t want to hurt her feelings so I am going on a date with so I don’t hurt her feelings, I know how much she likes me so I am doing it for her.” Farkle states and leaves. _Was he talking about him liking me so I shouldn’t go out with Lucas?_ I ask myself……


	3. Girl Meets Questions

Farkle’s POV

I wake up feeling nervous about today I am going to answer Smackle’s question, but I don’t want Riley to answer Lucas’s question but we made a deal, when I answer Smackle’s question Riley answers Lucas’s question.

I am at school and I am sitting in English waiting to answer Smackle’s question. “Hey Smackle I would like to respond to the question you asked a couple of days ago” “Okay so what is you answer” Smackle tries to be calm “I will go out with you” I say regretting it as soon as I said it. I look over to Riley and she looks over at me I nod to let her know I have answered Smackle’s question.

Riley’s POV

Farkle just nodded at me too let me know that he has answered Smackle’s question, “Hey Lucas, can I say something?” “Yea sure Riley” Well you know that you asked me that question a couple days ago I have a response” I pause for a second “I will go out with you” “great Riley” Lucas says as he gives me a hug.  “So… Lucas what book did we decide on again?” “We got The Selection” “okay that sounds good”.

I have maths now but only Farkle is in my maths class so I sit next to him, “Hey, so when is your date with Smackle?” I ask jokingly “Could you not say that out loud Riles” “Sorry” “and no we don’t know yet, I was hoping to ask you a favour.” “What sort of favour Farkle?” I ask “You, Lucas, Smackle and I go on a date together.” “So like a double date?” “Yea” “Sure Farkle” “Thanks so much Riles” Farkle says as he hugs me. “Okay calm down Farkle” “I am and I am so glad you are my friend” “Yea me too” I say.

Luca’s POV

Yay Riley finally said yes but I don’t know what I am going to do about our date, I hear my phone go off.

R – Hey Lucas, Can we double date with Farkle and Smackle.

L – Sure.

R – What are we going 2 do?

L – Well Farkle and I will plan it.

R – Okay Cya 2morrow.                    

Farkle’s POV

Yay I still get to hang out with Riley, but Smackle is just a little too creepy she knows everything about me and I have only talked to her twice before she asked me out. My phone beeps.

L – So, Farkle what u want 2 do for our double date?

F – Maybe we could all go to the movies, then after the movie then have dinner at Topanga’s then we can go bowling.

L – Don’t u think that is a little 2 much?

F – No…. But if you didn’t know I am the biggest flirt in the 7th Grade and I have known these girls for like ever.

L – Okay if you say so. We should go this Friday, would that be ok?

F – Yea great I will tell Smackle and Riley.

L – Why would you tell Riley?

F – Oh sorry I usually tell her everything and Maya and I are going over hers for dinner.

L – Do u go over there often?

F – Well, yea we are best friends. Does that bother you?

L – No its fine.

F – If it helps Riley really likes you, she tells me and Maya everything. Well I g2g and get ready for dinner. Bye.

Lucas’s POV

Why would Farkle be having dinner at her place they are not even dating, well Maya is going as well so it might just be a tradition for them to have their friends over. They must be really close.

M – Hey Huckleberry

L – What do you want Maya?

M – I wanted to tell you that Riley is looking forward to your date.

L – She is?                                                                                                         

M – Yea she can’t stop talking about it.

L – That is great Maya.

M – Well I g2g to dinner at Riley’s

L – Is that usual you and Farkle have dinner at Riley’s?

M – Yea we even have breakfast there sometimes.

Maya’s POV

I am really happy for Riley and Farkle, I walk over to Riley’s and I climb up the fire escape. The window is open so I just crawl in, “Knock Knock, Sunshine I’m here” “Hey, Peaches” “Is Farkle here yet?” “No he will be here shortly and I have to tell you something my uncle Josh is coming over for dinner is that okay with you?” “Yea that’s fine I’m always up to meeting your family”.  “Ladies” I hear Farkle say from behind me “Farkle” Riley and I say in unison like always. “Can we go down and have dinner I am starving” Farkle says “Yea come down and sit at the table” I walk down the stair I see a guy about 5 years older than we are “Riles who is that?” “That is my uncle Josh” “More like uncle Boing, How old is he?” “He is 19, so he is 3 years older than you and you know he is my uncle” “That is even better” I say “Maya!” Riley responds annoyed. _Riley’s uncle Josh is soooo cute he is hot and he is only 3 years older than me._ “Everyone let sit around the table and start eating” Topanga says. We all go sit around the table I sit next to uncle boing, Riley sits next to Farkle like always. “So, heard you have an English assignment how is it going?” Cory asks “It is going great even better now that Lucas and I are going out on a date.” “You are going out on a what?” Cory asks “I answered Lucas’s question and we are going on a date soon, once Farkle and Lucas work it out” Riley say “Who said you could date cause I sure didn’t” Cory says “Chill Matthews it’s just a date, it’s not a marriage proposal’ “I say a little snappy.

Farkle’s POV

I like have dinner at the Matthews it is very nice they are like a second family to Maya and I “Mr Matthews if I may say something, Riley is old enough to start dating and she will be with me so nothing bad will happen to her. Ok?” I say “Ok” Cory replies being a little unsure of everything. “Well mine is going great and I have already read a 1/3 of the book it is really interesting” I say very excited for my good work “What book are you and Smackle reading?” “I’m the one mostly reading it she is always staring at me so I am going to do all of the work, and the book is called (insert book title)” “I like that book, and you are going on a date with Smackle so you guys need to communicate” “Yea I know I’m not thrilled about it.” I say feeling upset now. “What about yours and Lucas’s book, how is that going?” I ask “It’s going good I think, I don’t remember much of study time with Lucas I am usually always staring at him.” “Mrs Matthews may I please be excused?” “Sure Farkle.” I run up the stairs to Riley’s room and crawl out the window and sit on the fire escape.

Riley’s POV

“What made Farkle leave so suddenly?” I ask “Hey, Josh do you want to be alone?” Maya says “MAYA CUT IT OUT I’M WORRIED ABOUT FARKLE!!!” I stand up and shout at everyone. I storm up to my bedroom. “Farkle are you up here?” I yell I look out of the window and I don’t see him anywhere, I turn around and I start to hear crying. “Farkle is that you? Are you ok?” I ask “Riles I am fine go back down to your family.” “Why would I do that your upset and need someone to talk to.” I say “I am not sure about this double date and I don’t want to hurt Smackle’s feelings but I also don’t want to go out with her.” “Then why did you accept her question?” I ask “Because I thought if I went out with her I wouldn’t feel so bad about the girl I like not liking me.” “That’s crazy the girl you like has to like you, you are Farkle and you are loyal and smart” I say trying to be comforting I don’t know who he likes anymore he told me he didn’t like Maya and I anymore. “Well Farkle would you like a hot coco and sit on the fire escape and think about stuff with me?” “Yea I would love to.” He replies.

Maya’s POV

“She has been up there a while should we go and see if she is okay?” Cory asks “I will talk to her Matthews she will talk to me” I say as I start walking up the stairs then I see Riley opening her door and coming out looking suspicious. “Hey Riles what you been up to?” “Oh nothing just coming down to get some hot coco.” “Are you feeling okay about dinner?” I asked “Yea I’m fine I went to see if Farkle was still here” “And is he?” I ask “Ummm. No just don’t go in my room” Riley says as she runs straight past me. I open her door and look inside I don’t see anyone but I do see the window open which means someone is outside so I go to look out the window I don’t see anyone so I just leave. Riley runs past me on the way up “Riles why do you have two hot cocos” “I am ummm very thirsty night.” She slams the door and I hear it lock.

Farkle’s POV

Riley crawls out of the window with the hot coco, “Hey Riles it is kind of cold out her can you get a blanket and some pillows?” “Sure we need to be comfortable and warm” Riley says. We sit there and look at the sky and just relax. “Hey Farkle” “Yes Riles” I say almost falling asleep. “Can you promise me something?” “Depends on what it is.” I say joking around “Well I want to know that we will always be close friends no matter who we go out with” “I promise Riles” “Picky promise” Riley says as she put her pinkie in the air “I pinkie promise” I say as we interlock our pinkies. “Riles I better be going it is getting late.” “Ok see you tomorrow Farkle” Riley says as she hugs me, I climb down the fire escape.

I walk in to my penthouse with my mum and dad sitting on the couch, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FARKLE?” My mum asks as she yells “Calm down honey” “Farkle where have you been?” My dad asks “I was just at Riley’s we were just talking” “At this hour, we told you home by 10 it is 11” “Ok ground me or whatever.” I say “Don’t use that tone with your father go to your room.” I do what I am told and go to my room which really isn’t a punishment because of what is in there, Riley hasn’t seen my room none of my friends have they haven’t even seen my house I don’t want them to treat me differently because I have all of this money.


	4. Girl Meets First Date

Farkle’s POV

My date with Smackle is tonight I am so glad Riley convinced Lucas to make it a double date I wouldn’t be able to do this without her. It will be great to have Riley there, I am getting ready for school and I am thinking about what happened Wednesday, it is Friday now I am so glad that Riley will always be my friend.

Riley’s POV

I can’t wait for tonight, I have waited so long to go out with Lucas, I am kind of glad that Farkle suggested a double date it will be nice to be there with a friend. Lucas is so cute and nice but I do feel bad for Farkle who doesn’t really want to go on this date.

Lucas’s POV

I am so glad that Riley said yes to our date but I wasn’t so happy when she wanted to double with Farkle and Smackle. I wanted it to be just the two of us it would have been nicer but I want to make Riley happy.

Smackle’s POV

I can’t believe that Farkle actually said yes to the date I was so scared that he would say no but he actually said yes and I am over the moon. I have had a crush on Farkle for about 3 years ever since our first debate, he is so smart and so much like me it’s like we were made for each other.

Maya’s POV

All of my friends have dates and I don’t I am happy for riley but Farkle how did he get asked out before me.

I arrive at school, I walk into history and I see Farkle, Riley and Bucky McBoingBoing. “Hey Riles” I say “Hey peaches!” Riley says so happy to see me “Are you nervous about tonight sunshine?” I ask concerned for her. “No I am actually fine” Riley says confidently and enthusiastic. “Class today I am going to give you an assignment, you will have to work in a group of 4” Mr Matthews says. “Here are the groups – Farkle, Riley, Lucas and Maya – Isadora, Yogi, Charlie and Hanna – Emma, Dylan, Jarrod and Henry – Corey, David, Missy, Amy” Mr Matthew completes he takes a deep breath “So you guys will be recreating an important event in history.” Farkle raises his hand very eagerly “Yea Farkle” “So we can do Belgium 1831?” “No Farkle you cannot” “BUT WHY????” Farkle shouts as he falls to his knees. “Maybe Farkle you need to calm down” I say “You don’t understand I know everything else… I need to know this.” “Farkle please calm down” Riley says “Okay Riles I will” Farkle says I got to thinking _Farkle obviously still likes Riley, he is a great guy for Riley but I don’t think Riley sees it yet._

Farkle’s POV

I still like Riley no matter how much I try, it is so hard to be around her without thinking about her beautiful brown eyes and her mud brown hair. I hear the bell go I have English with Riley and Lucas but I need to work with Smackle I am still not happy about working with her or going on the date.

I get into English and sit in my usual seat Smackle sits next to me. “Are you as exited for our date?” Smackle asks “Yea it will be fun” I lie, I will not have fun it is not with Riley she will be there but it won’t be the same. I don’t really focus on the lesson I am just thinking about tonight.

Smackle’s POV

I keep trying to get Farkles attention but he has zoned out or something so I do all the work for this lesson. The bell goes and we all head off to lunch, I see Lucas, Riley, Maya and Farkle so I go and sit down with them so we can talk about our double date.

Lucas’s POV 

Smackle comes and sits down with us, “So this is how our double date is going to go we are going to go see a movie after school then after that we will get dinner then go bowling” I say.  “That sounds great” Smackle says “Yea I am really looking forward to it” Riley says all enthusiastic and chipper.

Maya’s POV

I am sitting with the group and I feel awkward because they are talking about the double date which I can’t go otherwise I will be a fifth wheel. I need to talk to Riley after school “Sunshine bay window after school?” “Sure Peaches”. 

I am sitting at the bay window with Riley, “Are you happy Riles?” I ask “Yea why wouldn’t I be?” “I am just curious about you I just hope you are doing the right thing.” “Yes I am Peaches I really like Lucas and Farkle has a date with Smackle everything is working out for us.” “Look I don’t want to hurt anyone but Farkle still really likes you” I say Riley’s face looks shocked “NO!” She yells as she stands up “He said he didn’t have feeling for me anymore…… Did he tell you?” “No I jus” “You just what Maya.. Do you want to ruin my date with Lucas?” “No I don’t Riles but you need to know the truth” I say while trying to calm her down. “Then tell me the truth” “Fine I was trying to ruin your date with Lucas” I say looking down at my shoes” I lie _but I hate lying to Riley_ “Well thank you for being honest with me” Riley says, Riley walks out of the room and leaves me standing there. I let myself out and climb down the fire escape.

Riley’s POV

I walk downstairs after talking to Maya I can’t believe she was trying to ruin my date with Lucas. I hear buzz and over the intercom “Its Lucas” Lucas says “and Farkle” Then Farkle thought it would be great if I knew he was here as well. I press the button that lets them get to the apartments. I open the door “WOW!!” I heard both Lucas and Farkle say in unison. “Okay we need to go pick up Smackle on the way” Lucas says “Okay” In say. _I am so excited that this is finally happening_.

Smackle’s POV

I sit on my couch waiting anxiously then I hear a knock on my door I get up and get it, “Hey Farkle” “Hey Smackle” Farkles says sort of like he doesn’t want to talk to me. We start walking to the subway so we can get to the movies we decided we were going to see The Maze Runner.

We are all at the movie complex and Lucas and Farkle line up to get the tickets and Riley and I and in line to get snacks our movie starts in about 45 minutes. “NEXT” I hear the cashier call I walk forward with Riley. “Could we please get 2 medium Fanta 2 medium Coke and 2 large popcorns please” Riley says “That will be $25” The cashier says. “Okay Riley, we will pay half each that will be $12.50” I say confidently “Don’t take this the wrong way Smackle but you are a little too smart that took you like 1 second to figure that math problem out.” “I will take that as a compliment” I say not knowing if it was a compliment or not. We both walk over to Farkle and Lucas.

Lucas’s POV

“Hey you two got everything?” I ask “Yes we do, Fanta for you.” Riley says as she passes me my drink. Whenever Riley looks at me I can’t think straight. “Okay, let’s head into the cinema” Farkle says. We all follow him into the cinema we walk to our seats.  We sit down.

Farkle’s POV

It is about 30 minutes into the m0vie, I feel Smackle’s hand get closer to mine I quickly move my hand but I make it look casual by grabbing some popcorn. “Are you feeling okay?” Smackle asks “Yea I’m fine why do y-yyou ask?” I ask feeling my heart speed up. “You don’t want to hold my hand” “I just think we should wait 3 dates before we hold hand” I look around the cinema and I quickly run out.

Riley’s POV

“Lucas do you know why Farkle ran out?” I ask him “No” “Is it okay if I see what is wrong?” “Sure he is your friend I don’t have to worry about anything right?” “Thank you and No I am with you not Farkle” “Okay be back soon.” I run out of the cinema after Farkle. “Farkle are you okay?” I ask concerned “I’m fine I just needed some air.” “Are you sure that you are okay?” I ask again “No I am not fine.” He says as he starts to run off, I run after him. “Farkle, what is wrong. You can talk to me. You know that right?” “I do Riles but…… I don’t know how I can say this I hate Smackle and this date.” He lets it all out “But why do you hate this date?” I ask “Because…” He pauses “Because the person I really like is right here next to me” He says right before he kisses me. He misses my lips and gets my chin. “Why did you do that Farkle?” “Because I really like you Riles” “Farkle I cannot talk to you right now I am going back to see the rest of the Movie. “Riles wait” He says but I just ignore him and keep on walking to the cinema.

“So what was wrong with Farkle?” Lucas asks as soon as I sit down, “Oh he just needed some fresh air.” I say even though I don’t want to lie to Lucas. “So what did I miss?” I ask edger to know “Thomas just got stuck in the maze.” “OMG why would he do something so stupid.”

Smackle’s POV

I don’t know what has happened to Farkle I am not sure if he even wanted to go on this date with me. I walk out of the cinema to see where Farkle is I see someone in the distance when I get closer it looks like Farkle “Farkle what is wrong?” I ask “Oh, hi Smackle I was just getting fresh air” “You have been out here for about 30 minutes” I say “Oh, sorry I’m just not feeling the best” “Farkle… Did you even want to go on this date with me?” “Yea I mean no” “But you didn’t even give me a chance” “Fine I will give you one chance but no holding hand on physical contact.” “Deal” I say feeling a little disappointed. We both walk back into the cinema, “Where have you guys been your missing most of the movie” Lucas says I sit down.

Lucas’s POV

The movie is over and we all walk out of the cinema together “That movie was AMAZING.” I say really loud. “We better go get dinner” Riley says.

We get to Topanga’s and we sit down in a booth. “So what does everyone want?” Riley asks “Maybe we should get a pizza to share” Farkle says “Yea that’s a great idea” I say in excitement. I love pizza I mean who doesn’t.

Farkle’s POV

We have out pizza on the table we are sharing a pepperoni pizza, we all have chocolate milkshakes because who doesn’t love chocolate milkshakes with pepperoni pizza. “So Farkle what did you think of the movie?” Smackle asks me I look up at Riley “It was good” I say as I am till staring at Riley “Why are you staring at me Farkle…. STOP!” Riley shouts I instantly look down at my plate. “Farkle why don’t you and Smackle go outside for a minute” “But Riley” She gives me an evil glare “Okay, okay we will go outside, come on Smackle” both of us walk outside.” “Hey Farkle can I ask you something?” “Sure what is it” “Why don’t you like me?” I look at her confused “I do like you Smackle” “Then why do you always hang out with Riley” “Smackle I have known Riley since we were 7, I don’t know you that well maybe if you told me some stuff about you I might like you.” “Well I am a scientist at heart I love to create experiments and I really like hanging out with you” “You’re in to science?” I question her with a confused face. “Yea I always have been” She walks over and sits next to me our hand touch. She leans in and so do our and our lips meet for a quick moment. “Smackle I told you no touching me” “I saw you, you were leaning in to kiss me too.” “Well yes but… Let’s just go inside.” I say as I start to rush inside. Then I see what I didn’t want to happen. I walk into Riley and Lucas kissing. I start to walk out “Smackle can you please tell them that I wasn’t feeling well so I went home.” “Okay she says.

I lay on my bed and I keep thinking about Riley and Lucas’s kiss I really want to hate Riley right now but I can’t I just keep thinking about her and our kiss. I think Riley really hates me right now, she properly won’t talk to me on Monday. I hear my phone go off I pick it up and I see that there is a text.

S – Hey Farkle r u ok?

F – Yea why wouldn’t I be okay? And how did u get my number?”

S – Riley Gave it 2 me. You seemed upset when you left.

F – Smackle I am fine just leave me alone.

I turn off my phone so I don’t get any more messages I get changed into my Pj’s and get ready for bed. I lay in my bed and start to slowly fall asleep.

Lucas’s POV

_I had the best time with Riley last night I can’t believe that we kissed it was amazing, Riley is amazing and so was our date I am going to ask her out again on Monday._

Riley’s POV

_OMG my date with Lucas was great I loved it and when we kissed I loved it he is amazing I still don’t know why Farkle kissed me he couldn’t still like m after all this time and he said he would always love Maya and I the same._

Smackle’s POV

_I wonder what could be wrong with Farkle he seemed so upset before. I mean did I do something or was he just not feeling well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone I would like to thank all of the people that are reading my Fan Fic. I would like to tank everyone who has read it and I would like people to give me feedback so I can make my stories better thanks.


	5. Chapter 5 - Girl Meets Aftermath

Riley’s POV

I wake up to my alarm, it can’t be Monday I am not ready to see Farkle I still can’t believe he kissed me. I don’t know what was going through his head I mean I was on a date with Lucas not him he annoyed me so much.

I get to school and I sit in history and I see Farkle walk in I put my head down “Hey Riles” He says but I just ignore him. “Riley I’m sorry okay” I keep ignoring him until he walks to his seat behind me. “Riles what are you doing? Farkle is so sad now” Maya Whispered to me “I will tell you about it later.” I whisper back.

Farkle's POV

Why is Riley so mad at me I apologised, she has just started to ignore me she didn't answer my texts all weekend.  I just stare at the back of her head "Farkle, what year did the great depression start and finish" Mr Matthews says but it just sounded like a whisper I don't respond and just keep staring at Riley's head. Riley turns around and I quickly look away so it didn't look like I was staring at her. "So Farkle do you have answer."  "1929 till 1939. Give me something more challenging "okay then your group can recreate the great depression" Mr Matthews say "Challenge accepted" I respond and I hear the rest of the group say awwww. "Don't worry guys I have got this" I say "Thats what I am worried about" Riley says "Riley that is unfair to Farkle" Maya says "No Maya it is fine she can say what she wants to "Thankyou Farkle" riley says but she pauses "Don't talk to me again" She says and storms out of the class room.

Maya's POV

"What is going on?" Mr Matthews asks "I don't know but can I go see what is wrong" I suggest he nods signalling me to go and talk to her. I run out of the class to go and find where she is and I think there is only one place where she could be, so I run up to the roof I get up to the roof. “Riles where are you I know you’re up here” I say while looking around and I see some legs around the corner so I walk over to her “Found You” I say in a playful way “What’s wrong sunshine?” “I don’t know everything I guess” She says as looks down at her feet, I sit down next to her. “Tell me what’s wrong.” I say “Well you know about my date on Friday Farkle knew how much I wanted to go on a date with Lucas and he kisses me” “Like on the check” I interrupt “No on my chin he only just missed my lips” “Have you talked to Farkle about this?” “No I don’t think he will understand” “Fine I will talk to him” I say as I stand up, I start to walk off “Wait peaches there is one more thing” She says then she pauses and get and up and gives me a hug. “Thanks for being here for me” “You know I will always be here for you no matter what happens” I say confidently and I grab Riley’s hand and we walk back into school together although we had to go to our next lessons I have Music and she has English.

Riley’s POV

Maya and I hold hand until we get to my class and she stops with me and gives me a hug “If you need me I will always be here remember” “I got it peaches.” I walk into my class and I see Farkle and Smackle sitting together for the project I am still ignoring him so I just walk straight past him without looking at him and I sit next to Lucas “Hey Riley are you ok?” Lucas asks “Yea I’m fine Lucas just needed to think about somethings” I reply. “So how far are we into the book?” “Well I have started the book but I am not sure that I like it” “You’re the one that Picked it” “Yes but I didn’t think it would be bad.” He responds.

The bell has just gone for lunch Lucas and I walk out of class together I don’t pay much attention to Farkle who is just behind us “Riley please just talk to me” He says it is hard to ignore him because we have been very close friends for so long but I can’t forgive him for kissing me at least not yet. “Farkle look I just need some space” “Fine” Farkle practically yells and I hear someone punch a locker. I turn around and I see Farkle walking in the other direction. I walk to the cafeteria with Maya and Lucas, I walk in and I see Farkle standing in the cue then he walks into the middle of the cafeteria and looks around for a seat and he looks at us and he has a sad puppy dog look on his face. “Farkle, over hear” I hear someone say and I see Smackle gesturing for Farkle to sit down. He walks over to the table Smackle is at and I stare at him. “Riley…. Earth to Riley” Lucas says as he shakes me “I’m sorry what were you saying?” I respond.

Lucas’s POV

“I was saying why do you keep staring off into space?” “I was just thinking Lucas can you give me a break” Riley says and she walks off without getting lunch. “Should we follow her?” I ask Maya “No when she is like this it is best to leave her alone.” Maya responds, we both get out lunches and sit down at a table. “Maya, do you think I should ask Riley out on another date?” “Yes you should cowboy she really likes you” “How would I ask her out again?” I ask “Well you should give her at least until after school that will give her some time to cool off” “Okay thanks Maya” “No problem Ranger Rick” “Stop calling me that” “Never Ranger Rick” in that moment I thought I might like Maya but she obviously doesn’t like me.

The bell for the end of the day just went off and I walk out of the school and wait for Riley I know that she walks home. I see Riley walk out of the building and she is walking very fast it was easy to catch up to her though. “Riley could you please wait up?” I don’t get a response “Riley I want to ask you something” I still don’t get a response from her “Will you go on a second date with me?” I ask she stops and turns around slowly “You want to go on a second date with me” “Of course I do I really like you” “I really like you too” she responds that brings me so much joy. “Do you want me to walk you home Riley?” “I would really like that Lucas.” We start to walk to her house and we start to walk closer together and we grab each other’s hands and we both stop “Riley I hope this is ok?” “Yea its fine I like it.”

Farkle’s POV

Why won’t Riley just talk to me I have apologized so many times I have lost count I don’t want to lose her over this I really like her and she has been my most loyal friends I don’t know what I would do without her. I get home and go into my room and lay on my huge bed wondering what it would be like if I hadn’t kissed Riley everything could be different. Well if I didn’t kiss her I would still be able to talk to her so I decided I would go to her house and apologize.

I get to her fire escape and climb up it like I always do, I get up to her level and I almost knock on the window until I see her door open and I see Lucas walk in. “So what do you want to do for our second date?” I hear Lucas ask Riley so I stay and just hide so they can’t see me “I don’t know you can pick” “Ok but you need to promise that this won’t be a double date” “Definitely just you and me” I hear Riley say I see Lucas leaning in to kiss Riley and she starts leaning in and my had slips and breaks a pot.  I quickly climb down the fire escape so Riley doesn’t see me.

I quickly run down the street until I get around the corner I go to the park across the street from Riley’s house I find a tree and sit under it.

Riley’s POV

“What was that?” I ask “The wind probably knocked something over” “You should get going Lucas” “Okay I will see you tomorrow” we both hug and Lucas leaves. “Mum, dad I’m going to the park for a little bit be home before dinner.” “Ok honey will see you soon” My mum says.

I walk across the road to get to the park and I see Farkle sitting under a tree I go over to him because I have been ignoring him for too long. “Farkle, hey Farkle” I looks at me and starts to run towards me but as he gets closer I stop and he just runs straight past me “But Farkle I wanted to talk to you”

Farkle’s POV

I am running down the street to get to my house I just didn’t want to talk to Riley anymore I am just so jealous right now and she didn’t even tell Lucas about our kiss I just want to punch a wall or something. She is lying to Lucas, I get home and run into the house but my parents are not home so I just go into my room and sit on my bed. I hear my phone go off, I pick it up I look at the screen and Riley name pops up. I can’t deal with this at least not right now I hang up on her and put my phone down and it goes off again. I hang up on Riley again and send her a text.

F – I don’t want to talk to you right now.

R – Why not? I’m trying to talk to you.

F – Well you are too late.

R – Farkle I don’t understand.

F – You don’t have to Riley but you took too long to respond.

I feel a tear starting to form this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do tell someone I really care about that I don’t care.

R – But Farkle I just couldn’t talk to you. You kissed me with permission.

F – I’m sorry Riley but I thought you would have forgiven me by this morning I just can’t deal with this right now.

R – Farkle I don’t know what to say.

F – You don’t have to say anything…… Bye Riley.

I put down my phone and it keeps ringing while I try to hold back my tears I don’t know why I did what I did but I feel really bad for what I just did. I pick up my phone to apologize to Riley and I see a text from Maya.

M – Guess what Riley and Lucas kiss!!!!

I turn off my phone and I grip it tightly and throw it against the wall, now I remember she kissed Lucas and I really like her I want her to be happy though. _Oh no I have made a terrible mistake_ I run to get my phone but it is in pieces. I will have to talk to her tomorrow morning now that I ruined my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Sorry I didn't post yesterday I am trying to post every week but I am a day late. Hopefully you still like the book if you want me to add something into a chapter or just give me some tips please comment. Sorry for all the mistakes.


	6. Girl Meets Complications

Riley’s POV

_Has Farkle stopped being my friend?_ I sit on my bed I grab some earphone and listen to music and sit and stare off into space.

I turn my head and look at my clock it says 9:00 and I hear my door open and I see my mum and dad “What are you still doing up sweetie” My dad says

“I just can’t sleep” I respond

“Why is that honey” My mum says as she walks over and sits on my bed

“I think Farkle stopped being friends with me”

“Wait what is with Farkle?” My dad asks

“No I think he stopped being my friend. Our friendship it over” I start to feel a tear form.

 “Oh, honey I know how much Farkle meant to you as a friend” My mum says and pulls me into a hug

“I think I started it”

“How could you have started it?”

“I sort of started ignoring him” I say with tears starting to fall down my face

“Why would you do that?” She asks not know what happened

“Well dad don’t kill Farkle, but he kissed me and I didn’t want him to”

“Did you stop him?”

“Well no”

“Then why did you blame him.”

“I don’t know I needed someone to blame, now I might be losing one of my best friendships.” My parents leave and I wipe away my tear and I grab out a photo album Farkle made for me. I look at all of the photos Farkle took most of them and we look so happy _how could we split up?_

I wake up next morning and I was hoping that everything that happened yesterday afternoon was just a dream. I walk down to the kitchen “Hey its Maya” I hear I walk to the intercom.

“Come on up” I say. I sit down at the table and wait for Maya to come up.

Maya’s POV

I walk up the stairs to Riley’s apartment and I open the door and she looks upset “What’s up Riles?” I ask her with concern as I sit next to her, she turns to look at me

“Farkle stopped being my friend” She says I can see the sadness in her face I hate when she is sad.

“Don’t worry it won’t be for long” I say as I put my arms around her, Riley leans her head on my shoulder.

“He is one of my closest friends and I have basically lost him, I ruined everything”

“Don’t bring yourself down Riley.” We sit there in silence for a while.

“Riles we need to get to school.”

“Okay” She responds and slowly picks up her bag

“Cya” I say

“Maya make sure you look after her ok” Topanga says I turn to her and say

“I will” I leave after Riley.

Riley is walking very slowly to school and kicking a rock I see Farkle a head of us “Riley just wait here a minute ok.”

“Ok Peaches.” I run over to Farkle, I slow down as I get closer to him.

“Farkle why are you not talking to Riley”

“Because I just don’t want to okay” He says with a sad look in his eye.

“What is going on Farkle?”

“Just leave me alone Maya”

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

“Because you will tell Riley”

“I won’t tell her if you don’t want me to.” I say.

Farkle stopped walking and turn to face me “Well I went to Riley’s house to go talk to her and I go up the fire escape to go through the window, I looked through and I saw Riley leaning into kiss Lucas then I ran for it.”

“SO YOU STILL LOVE RILEY!” I practically yell

“Shhhhhhhhh Maya, please don’t tell Riley I don’t want her to know.” He says with a sad look so I can tell it bothers him and he really doesn’t want to ignore Riley.

“Ok but you will need to talk to her some time even if she doesn’t like you in that way”

“I know I just need some space right now” Farkle says as he starts walking the rest of the way to school.

I run back to where Riley is “Come on Riles we need to get going to school” I say as I grab Riley’s arm and pulled her most of the way to school.

We get to the front entrance to the school and Riley looks happier now I don’t know what it is but she seems to be happy to get to school maybe she wants to get her mind off things but I think Riley and Farkle all have the same lessons today.

Lucas’s POV

I am sitting in English waiting for Riley to come into the class room I see Farkle enter but not Riley it is strange because they usually walk in together. I start working on the assignment and I hear the door open and I look up and I see Riley. “So glad you decided to join us” Our teacher says.

“Sorry I’m late I just needed to see a councillor” Riley says with a huge smile on her face she walks towards the desk and waves at Farkle but I see Farkle doesn’t respond he just looks down at his desk. Riley finally walks past him and sits next to me. “What was that all about?” I ask with concern

“Farkle isn’t talking to me right now I can’t blame him I started it. I just feel that I am going to lose him as a friend he is one of my closest friends and I don’t know what I would do if I lost him forever.” I can see the sadness in Riley’s face Farkle must have meant a lot to her.

“It will be okay Riley he will talk to you again, he just needs some space right now there is no need to be worried unless he doesn’t talk to you for a two weeks at least” I say I give her a hug.

“Thanks Lucas that really help, you’re right he just needs time” I see a smile reappear on her face.

“So let’s do our task” I say and she starts to write down some main things that are in the book.

Farkle’s POV

I really hate ignoring Riley but I just can’t talk to her right now I just want her to be happy and I will just get in her way. _I need to focus on my school work._ “So Smackle, how much of the assignment do we have to do?” I ask not knowing what work she has done.

“Well, I have done quite a bit. I have already started to write the report and I have already read the book twice” Smackle says. She sounds so enthusiastic but she usually is about school work just like me.

“Okay Smackle sorry I haven’t been paying attention in class” I say trying to apologise but I don’t want her to get the wrong idea she still has a major crush on me and I don’t want to hurt her.

“It’s okay you have had things on your mind I would like to know what you have been thinking about. Just out of curiosity were you thinking about me?” She asks me and tries to give me a flirty look.

“I’m sorry Smackle, but I don’t really want to talk about it” I say and I look down instantly and start to focus on my work I need to get a good grade on this and I don’t want Smackle besting me I need to stay king of this school but I just need to get my mind off of Riley it really hurts me to ignore her but I just need some time.

Maya’s POV

The bell has just rung for lunch and I don’t know what to do I am walking to the cafeteria but I don’t know if I should tell Riley that Farkle still loves her. I promised that I wouldn’t, but her friendship means so much to me I may not be the biggest fan of Farkle but I promised him I would keep the secret. “Maya” But on the other hand I do tell Riley everything

“MAYA!’ I shake my head and I realize that I was in the cafeteria “How did I get he-“ I get cut off.

“You must have been thinking about something” Riley says. I stand there speechless not knowing what to do.

“Uhh yea I think I zoned out” I say, I really want to tell her everything but I don’t want her to ruin her chances with Lucas and I don’t want her to hate Farkle.

“Well come sit here with Lucas and I” Riley says with a sad look on her face.

“Do you miss Farkle sunshine?” I ask with concern even though I know the answer she is not the same without Farkle, she isn’t as happy without him.

“You know I do peaches.” She says and leans her head on my shoulder. I turn around and I see Farkle walk into the cafeteria. “Riley I will be right back I just need to talk to Farkle for a minute” I walk over to Farkle and I look back at Riley she looks so upset. I turn back to Farkle.

“Farkle I really don’t want to keep this secret from Riley and you need to talk to her she really misses you”

“Wait. She misses me?” Farkle asks confused.

“Of course she does she really does care about you just not in that way” I say and I sort of see his face light up when I say that.

“Please don’t tell Riley the secret it will ruin everything and I don’t want her to have that on her shoulders she may not feel the same way but I don’t want to ruin any chance she has with Lucas.”

“Okay Farkle I won’t but you have to tell at some point”

“Thanks Maya, I will tell her when she is ready” Farkle says and he gives me a hug which makes me feel a little uncomfortable, he turns around and leaves the cafeteria. I walk back over to Riley and Lucas sitting at the table I sit down.

“So what did you talk to Farkle about?” Riley asks and she still looks very upset.

“Riley the thing is he he just needs some space.”  As I tell her I see that she becomes more upset.

Cory’s POV

I am walking around the history class room to get ready for the next lesson so I wright todays lesson the black board.

*The Bells Goes Off*

Students and flowing through the door and walking to their desks everyone is sitting down and I can instantly see that Riley is upset and I look towards Maya for a response and she points back to Farkle. “Riley do you want to talk outside” I ask.

“No daddy its fine just teach the lesson.”

-Time jump to end of class-

“Riley, Farkle, Maya and Lucas you four stay behind after class” They all looked annoyed but I need to find out what is going on with these students.

“Mr. Matthews don’t mean to be rude but I need to get going” Farkle says as he stands up and starts to walk to the door.

“Sit down Farkle” I say in an angry sort of tone. He turns back and walks back to his seat. “Okay so now that I have your attention, what is going on with all of you? Especially you Farkle you don’t look so happy.”

“Well Mr. Matthews I am just having some troubles at home and I just need some space” Farkle says but I can see that Maya looks back at him. “Maya do you know anything about this?

“Sorry Matthews but I don’t know squat.” Maya says but I don’t completely believe her.

“What about you Lucas?”

“No sir Farkle hasn’t talked to either me or Riley. Why is that Farkle?” Lucas ask Farkle, Farkle looks at Riley.

“Look Mr. Matthews I told you what’s going on.”

“The funny thing Farkle is that I don’t believe you. I think there is another reason you need space and I think Maya is covering for you.” I see Maya look at Farkle and she mouthed something I didn’t quite get. Farkle then grabs his bag and leaves.

Farkle’s POV

I storm out of the classroom not wanting everyone to know why I am not talking to Riley or Lucas I hear someone running after me “Riley I don’t want to” I stop as I turn around to see its Maya “Maya please not now I don’t need this” I run outside to the front of the school.

“Look Farkle I know we aren’t the closest people in the world but Riley needs to know I know you’re not giving Riley time you are giving yourself time” I stop and turn to face Maya and I start to yell.

“OKAY MAYA YOU DON’T KNOW THE FIRST THING THAT IS GOING ON I HATE NOT TALKING TO RILEY IT KILLS ME TO SEE HER WITH LUCAS EVERYDAY BUT I DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I KNOW IF SHE FINDS OUT. LOOK SHE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME MAYA AND IF YOU CAN’T LET ME TAKE MY TIME TO TELL HER IN THE RIGHT WAY!”  I see tears starting to form in Maya’s eyes she is trying to hold them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to everyone who is reading my story I am so happy that I get views everyday. Please people leave comments if you want something to happen to the characters I am open for ideas and criticism.
> 
> Also my first cliffhanger whats going to happen next.


	7. Girl Meets Farkle

Farkle’s POV

“I’m sorry Maya I don’t know what came over me”

“It’s okay Farkle, I know what you mean when you can’t be with someone because they are with someone else and likes someone else.” Maya says as she tries to comfort me.

“Wait do you like Lucas?” I ask with a surprised look on my face.

“Nooooooo what are you talking about?” Maya asks a question but I know that she is lying I know everything about her.

“Maya I can tell when you are lying” I say feeling a little proud of myself.

“Fine just don’t tell Riley or Lucas”

“I won’t it you don’t tell them about you know” I say hoping that she agrees.

“Okay I won’t tell as long as Riley and Lucas don’t find out about me liking Lucas.”

“But I guess that does explain all of the nicknames” I say, Maya stands there and looks at me funny.

I start to walk home because I can’t deal with any of this. _I just don’t know what to do about Riley I can’t stop thinking about her but I don’t want to ruin anything she really cares for Lucas. It has been so hard ignoring her I really want to talk to her._ I decide to go to the bay window and speak to her, I start to run there and when I get there I am puffed out I’m not an athletic person. I look through the bay window and I stare into her room and I see Lucas. I turn around and leave I don’t know what to say to her anymore I want her to be happy.

I get home “Hey honey” My mum says.

“Hey mum” I say looking down at my feet.

“Is everything okay sweetie?” She says with a concerned look on her face.

“It’s just friends and all that” I say as I fall onto the couch

“Move over sweetie and tell me what is going on.”

I sit up and move over so my mum can sit on the couch “Well you know my friend Riley she is going out with this guy called Lucas and I want her to be happy but I don’t want her to be around him and the same time and now I am ignoring her because I don’t know what to do and I feel really bad.”

“Well why did you start ignoring her?” My mum asks

“Mum it is so complicated right now can I please just have some time to think?”

“Sure just let me know when you are ready to talk” She says as she moves hair out of my eyes.       

“I am just going to finish dinner it will be ready in 30 minutes”

“Okay I will be in my room if you need me.” I walk to my room and lay on my bed _I should call Riley I feel really bad for ignoring her._ I pick up my phone and I look for Riley’s contact I find it and I am about to click it when my phone rings it is from Maya.

“Hey Maya what’s up?”

“Did you tell Riley or Lucas about my crush?”

“No why? What’s happened?”

“Well I just got a text from Riley saying. How dare you like my boyfriend?”                              

“Well she didn’t hear it from me I haven’t spoken to her for a while remember” I say sarcastically.

“Well Farkle who else could have told her.”

“I don’t know Maya but I will call Riley and see if she will tell me okay.” I say, I then hang up the phone and go through my contacts and I reach Riley’s name. I press the call button I wait for a few seconds until she picks up

“Hello” I heard Riley say and it made me smile she actually picked up the phone.

“Hey Riles, its-”

Riley cut me off and started to freak out a little “Oh my god Farkle I can’t believe that you called I thought you were mad at me. Why did you call?” She asks

“Well I thought I had been ignoring you for too long and I wanted to say hi and talk to you, I miss you so much Riley and I don’t think you get how much.”

“Believe me Farkle I do I have missed not being able to talk to you about my problems and I miss not having you y my side at school and I miss your goofiness”

“Well I miss your goofiness” I say back to her and we both start to laugh.

“Well Riles if you want to talk I can be at bay window in 10 minutes?”

“Yes Farkle I really need to talk to you.” I hang up the phone and smile _she missed me she really missed me_ I think to myself as I walk over to her house I climb up the fire escape and I knock on her window she turns and looks at me with a huge smile on her face, she walks over to the window to let me and as soon as I stood on her floor she gave me the biggest hug ever I just wanted to stay like that forever.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you Riles I feel so bad” I say and she just smiles at me.

“It’s my fault I was ignoring you first after you kissed me” She says

“Yea, I’m sorry about that. Just so you know I hated ignoring you”

“Why do it then?”

“I was jealous of you and Lucas” I say looking down at the ground not wanting to meet her glance.

“Farkle you need to get over this crush”

“I know I will” I say give her a huge smile.

“Well we need to catch up.” She says as she pulls me to the bay window so we can talk.

“How are you and Lucas?” I ask her but I don’t really want to know but I need to get used to the idea.

“We are good” She says giving me a nervous smile.

“How is Maya?” I ask her.

“I don’t know I haven’t talked to her in a couple of days I think she is ignoring me” She says as her smile turns into a frown.

“That is impossible Riley, she loves you” I say reassuring her _I can’t tell her what Maya told me I don’t know what would happen but she surely can’t know about Maya liking Lucas can she?._

“Then why is she ignoring me?” She says as she looks me in the eyes with her sad puppy dog eyes. _I can’t lie to that what am I going to do?_

“I may know the reason but I can’t tell you”

“Aren’t you the one that says we don’t keep secrets from each other?” _God dammit Farkle why do you always say that I have to think of something to say fast._

“I am but in this case it is better for this to stay a secret, trust me Riles” I say as I smile at her she tries to force me to tell her with her puppy dog eyes in the end she gives up but I was so close to cracking.

“I do trust you Farkle but promise me we will always be friends.” She says looking at me all I do is smile.

“I promise” I say as she puts her head on my shoulder it went silent but it felt nice just having Riley next to me.

“Hey, Riley”

“Yea Farkle.” Riley says half asleep.

“Do you see yourself having a future with Lucas?” I ask

“Farkle do you want the truth?” She asks and she lifts her head off of my shoulder.

“Of course I do I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know.”

“I do, I really do Farkle” She says with a smile.

_I don’t know what to do about Riley, I mean I love her and all but seeing her with Lucas makes me so jealous. I want to be happy for her I guess the only way I can truly be happy for her is if I move on. Riley seems to be really happy about Lucas and it took everything for me to not tell her about Maya I don’t like keeping secrets from her but I don’t like breaking promises either. Maybe I should talk to Lucas tomorrow and see what he thinks about all of this._

***Next Day***

I wake up and I look at my clock and it says 9:30am I sit up and stretch I walk over to my bathroom and I take and shower then I get dressed. I need to talk to Lucas today I will ask him to meet up with me at Topanga’s later I pick up my phone and text Lucas.

F – Hey, meet up at Topanga’s 15 mins.

L – Sure see you soon.

I put down my phone and walk into the living room and the only person I see is our maid “Hey, have my mum and dad already left?” I ask and the maid nods and I just walk over to the door. _My parents are always busy I rarely get to see them._ I walk out the door.

I get to Topanga’s and I sit there waiting for Lucas, My mind starts to wander then I see Smackle walk into Topanga’s so I get up and walk over to her. “Hey Smackle” I say

“Oh, hey Farkle”

“Listen I wanted to ask you something do you want to go out on a date?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes I am”

“Then yes I will go on a date with you”

“Great I will text you the details” She gives me a hug and she runs out with a smile on her face. I walk back over to the table and I sit down and I see Lucas come through the door, I give him a gesture to come over here he walks over to the table and sits down.

“Whats up your texted seemed urgent?” Lucas asks

“I was just wondering because Riley and I have been friends for a long time I just wanted to know if you-“

“Spit it out Farkle” Lucas said and I give him a death glare.

“I was getting there, well I wanted to know why you like Riley?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Like I said I have been friends with Riley for a long time and I just want to make sure you’re right for her, I don’t want her getting hurt and she certainly doesn’t need her heart broken she sees a future with you.”

“Sure... Did you say she sees a future with me?”

“I did, she is a very passionate person.”

“Well I like her Smile, the way she treats her friends and her sense of humour. How long have you two been friends Riley never said?”

“Since we were seven. I met her at a Halloween party” I say as I start to smile remembering when I met her.

“So you two are close?” Lucas asks being kind of jealous.

“We are but you don’t have to worry she really likes you do you think I would be here if she didn’t, I am very protective of her I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“Wow I never really understood how close you two were”

“She was the first person who truly accepted me name and all in a way Riley and I are the same”

“How so?” Lucas asks

“We are both kind and we are both loyal. She has been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, I know she cares for me and I care for her.”

“So is that why you are so protective of her”

“I guess that is one of the reasons”

“What are the others?” Lucas asks

“I mean I do have a crush on her but it is one sided. She truly likes you Lucas and I am letting you know if you hurt her I will hurt you.”

 

A/N: Hey guys sorry this book took me a while I have had writers block. If people have suggestions I will definitely try and fit in peoples suggestions I want you guys to create the book with me. Don't worry Rucas fans they are not over... There will be some Lucaya I just need to get a few ideas to make that work. If anyone has any plot ideas I'm willing to consider them and thanks for 1000 reads. Please leave a comment. I'll try and post another chapter soon. xx

P.S sorry for this chapter being about Farkle but there will be Rucas next chapter.


	8. Girl Meets Second Date

Lucas’s POV

It is now Sunday and I am getting ready for my second date with Riley _what Farkle told me yesterday really put everything into perspective it does explain why they are close and I understand why he likes Riley, but I don’t want to hurt Riley ever she means the world to me and I like that Farkle can be so calm about us going out with him having a crush on her but he said he is trying to move on and I think that is great he has been a great friend just like Riley._ I hear a knock on the door.

“Lucas, Riley is here for your date” My mum says, I quickly rush to get ready. I walk to my door and walk into the living room I see Riley standing in the middle of the room and she looks stunning.

“Riley you look” I pause for a second

“Amazing”

“So do you” Riley responds as a huge smile appears on her face.

“Well we better get going don’t want to miss that movie” I say after a few minutes of staring at her.

“See you later mum”

“Okay don’t be out too late” My mum responds.

Riley and I get to Topanga’s and we sit down and look at the menus to see what we want for lunch. “Do you want to share a milkshake?” Riley asks

“Sure what flavour so you like?”

“Chocolate” She says

“I don’t like chocolate too much but I will drink it for you” I respond with a smile on my face.

Riley and I finished our lunch and we went to the movies to see Finding Dori, the movie finished and we walked to the park across from Riley’s and we sit down on a bench.

“This date is amazing” I say

“Almost amazing” Riley says as she leans in and she kisses me, at first I was shocked but I kissed back it was an amazing kiss. We moved apart and I stood there a little shocked.

“Night, Lucas” She says with a huge smile on her face. After she closes the door I am still standing there in shock. _Am I going too fast with Riley I mean I have only known her for about three weeks, I know she is amazing but I don’t know what to do I really do like Riley I just want things to slow down a little. I know I made the first move but I was expecting I would be the one to kiss her._

Riley’s POV

OMG OMG OMG I NEED TO TELL MAYA THIS. I run to my bedroom and I pick up my phone and I call Maya,

“Hey Riles what is it” She asks it sounds like she just woke up but I’m not surprised.

“I kissed Lucas” I say and I don’t hear anything coming from Maya’s end.

“Maya are you there?” I ask concerned

“Yea….Yea I’m still here Riles, did he kiss you?”

“No I kissed him and he kissed back.”

“Good for you Riles I need to go”

“Ok peaches, I will talk to you on Monday”

Maya’s POV

I hang up my phone and I throw it down onto my bed, _He kissed her back. What is happening? What am I meant to do? Do I tell Farkle? Should I tell Riley I like Lucas? No that will hurt her. What am I going to do?_ I grab my phone and I call Farkle.

“Farkle please pick up” I say to myself

“Maya why are you calling me, you never call me?” Farkle asks.

“You will never guess what happened I didn’t know if I should tell you but I’m going to….. Riley Kissed Lucas.” I say waiting for a reaction.

“Good for her” Farkle says but he doesn’t sound too upset.

“Farkle why aren’t you more upset.” I say kind of mad at him for not caring that the person he loves kissed someone else.

“I need to move on Maya I can’t stop her from dating Lucas besides she sees a future with him, I just want her to be happy, I know you must feel terrible but Maya you have to move on” Farkle says with no expression in his voice.

“I can’t Farkle.” I say.

“Why not, I haven’t moved on yet but I’m trying. Yes it did hurt me when you told me Riley kissed Lucas but as much as I love Riley I know she would want me to move on.” Farkle says not wanting to believe what he is saying.

“Farkle I’m not ready to move on” I say starting to tear up, not trying to let Farkle know I’m crying.

“Maya, I don’t know what to say. But do you care about Riley”

“Of course I do why the stupid question?” I say almost yelling at Farkle.

“Don’t you want her to be happy?” Farkle asks me.

“Yes but I don’t get what you’re trying to say” I respond.

“Do what is best for Riley think of her feelings then see if you can interfere” Farkle say like

“But Farkle I really like Lucas” I say.

“I know but I love Riley do you see me interfering. Just think about it” Farkle says and he hangs up.

Farkle’s POV

_I know I want Riley to be happy but she kissed Lucas on their second date. I think she is taking things to fast with him I don’t want her getting hurt. When Maya told me my heart broke in half I don’t know how I am going to get over Riley, I am going on a date with Smackle but I don’t think that will help me get over Riley._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I know Rucas is progressing fast but that is part of the story and thank you to the people who have been leaving suggestions, I am thinking about some of them. Keep leaving suggestions and thanks for reading.


	9. Girl Meets Monday

Maya’s POV

I wake up to the sound of honking cars and I walk over to the window and I lean against the window seal just thinking about the events over the past few days. _How could Farkle not care about Riley kissing Lucas he has loved her since they were seven and those feelings don’t just go away overnight. I don’t know what to do I mean Farkle is trying to move on but I don’t see the point if you truly love someone you don’t stop fighting for them. I just can’t move on from Lucas is Farkle insane, well he did say he was going to move on from Riley I wonder what she said that could have made him want to move on._

I hear my phone start to ring I pick it up and look and I see Riley is trying to call me again I just don’t want to talk to her right now I will talk to her at school, I hang up the phone and get ready for school I go into the kitchen and look for something to eat but we barley have any food in the house right now my mum is trying to save up to pay the bills I don’t have a big home like Riley but it is enough for me and my mum we barely have any food but we have each other well when my mum isn’t working that is but she is barely home I barely get to see her.

I go to my room to get my school bag and I pick up my phone and I see I have six missed messages from Riley and a couple from Farkle.

R – Maya why won’t you pick up.

R – Maya I am concerned pick up the phone.

R – Are you sick or something I need to talk.

R – Are you made at me? L

F – Why won’t you answer Riley she is really upset?

R – Peaches why won’t you talk to me?

R – Fine I will talk to you at school.

F – Do you understand how upset Riley is she is crying she thinks you’re ignoring her?

I decide to reply to Farkle I just don’t want to talk to Riley at the moment.

M – Well I am Farkle so just leave me alone.

F – Maya I will force you to talk to Riley if I have to.

M – I will talk to her at school. Bye.

I put my phone in my back pocket and I run out the front door otherwise I will be late to school. I make it to school just in time and I sit in my spot next to Riley trying to avoid eye contact with her. Then I hear someone trying to talk to me.

“Peaches, why aren’t you talking to me did I do something wrong” Riley says I give her a quick glance and face the front of the room and I black out because the next thing I hear was the school bell.

Farkle’s POV

I don’t know why Maya would be ignoring Riley but it has to stop so I grab her by the sleeve of her jacket and pull her into an empty classroom.

“Freakle why did you pull me in here” She asks a little angry at me.

“You need to talk to Riley you mean everything to her.”

“But she means everything to you and you’re just moving on just like that.” Maya starts to yell at me. I look down at my feet.

“Do you know the real reason I’m trying to move on? It is so hard for me to see Riley with Lucas I need to get her off my mind or I might actually kill Lucas especially if he hurts her. She means the world to me Maya you should know that and it is actually really hard for me to move on from Riley but it has to be done better now than 2 years down the track.”

“Oh, I never realised how hard it would be for you to move on from Riley I mean I knew that you loved her but I didn’t realize how much.” Maya says.

“Maya I don’t know how much you like Lucas but you need to move on from him for yours and Riley’s sake.” I say _trying to convince her to not go through all the pain I have been going through having to see Lucas and Riley together every day it felt like my heart was being ripped apart._

“You’re a great friends Farkle… You know that.” Maya says and she walks over to me and gives me huge a hug. We both walk out of the classroom and we see Riley and Lucas outside the room kissing. I look over to Maya who ends up just running off. I clear my throat.

“Oh Farkle didn’t see you there.” Riley says

“I was just talking to Maya”

“Really what did she say? Were you two alone in that room? Are you two secretly going out?” Riley says and nudges me with her elbow.

“Nothing much. Yes. And hell nooooooo we are friends and all but no.” I say

“Oh that’s too bad” Riley says

“But Riles can I talk to you alone after school… bay window?”

“Sure thing” Riley says and she smiles at me.

***After School***

I am sitting in the bay window with Riley in silence.

“So Farkle you wanted to talk about something” Riley says breaking the silence. _But I don’t know if I should tell her or not I mean I don’t want to ruin her friendship with Maya but I don’t  want to lie to her anymore._

“Look Riley I don’t want to ruin things between you and Maya but I need to tell you something… Maya has a crush on Lucas.” I say and all I see is Riley looking off into space. I wave my hand in front of her face. “Riley, Riley is anybody in there” There was still no response. “Riley Lucas is here.”

“What where is he” Riley says as she looks around the room.

“He isn’t here I needed to get out of your day dream” I say

“Wait so Maya has a crush on Lucas that’s why she hasn’t been talking to me this whole time, I don’t care if she has a crush on Lucas she is my best friend and she is entitled to her crushes. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well first of Maya will kill me so I may not be at school tomorrow if she finds out that I told you and second I didn’t want to ruin your friendship you two are best friends and didn’t want to ruin that” I say as I look down to the like I should be ashamed of keeping this from Riley for so long. I feel Riley giving me a hug.

“What was that for?” I ask, it was for telling me I know you don’t want to ruin my friendship with Maya and you did the right thing by telling me now I know what I can do to make it up to her.” Riley says as I lift my head up and looked at her and gave her a bigger hug. I didn’t let go for a while.

“Sorry for the long hug” I say

“Not a problem as long as you don’t go kissing me again” Riley brings up.

“Please don’t bring that up” I say as I roll my eyes at her.

“Okay I won’t. Hey do you want to stay for dinner?” She asks. I don’t know what to say I want to but I don’t want her to feel awkward or anything.

“Farkle? Are you ok?” Riley asks

“Oh yea I am fine, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Oh that it just might be a little awkward for you and I to be with your family.”

“Why would it be awkward?” Riley asks confused

“Because of the kiss and everything that has happened.”

“Well I already told my mum and she promised not to tell my dad so we are all good.” She says with a smile on her face and she yells down to the kitchen. “Farkle is staying for dinner”

“Okay sweetheart” Topanga replies. Riley stands up and puts her hand out for me to grab, I grabbed her and we walked down stairs with our arms around each other’s shoulders.

“I’m glad to see that you two are still friends” Topanga says. I look at Riley and smile and she smiles back at me.

Riley’s POV

We are all sitting down for dinner and Farkle sits next to me _. I am so glad that we are talking again I really missed not having him to talk to he is goofy but he is a good friend. I just hope he can find someone to be happy with one day._

“So Farkle what has been happening since you saw us last?” My mum asks Farkle

“Well I am going on a date with Smackle from school and other than that nothing has really happened” Farkle replies with a smile but then he looks at me at his smile turns into a frown.

“Farkle you look upset” I whisper to him.

“I am not upset just think?” He replies in a whisper

“Can you stop thinking for a few minutes?” I ask sarcastically in a regular tone which everyone could hear. He rolls his eyes at me and slight punches my arm then puts his arm around my shoulder and we both start to laugh and I look at my parents who are giving us the weirdest look.

“What?” Farkle and I say at the same time, we look at each other and laugh.

“Oh it’s nothing” my dad says as he looks at mum. Farkle and I give each other a confused look and we went back to eating dinner. Farkle and I keep looking at each other wondering why my parents were being so weird.

We finished dinner and Farkle and I went into my room to talk. “Why do you think they were looking at us like that?” I ask Farkle

“I don’t know Riley but it was really strange for them to stare at us.” Farkle responds with a smile. I walk over to my bed and lay down.

“It has been a long and confusing day hasn’t it” I say

“Yea is has” Farkle says as we lays down next to me. _I wonder why my parents were acting so weird before I mean Farkle and I have been friends for so long it’s like we are family._

“Farkle” I say turning my head to face his.

“Yea Riles.”

“Look I know it has been so long since we have really done this and I would like to say thank you for everything you have done for me and I hope that we will be friends for a very long time.”

“Riles, don’t worry I will always be here for you I know I may have been distance for a while but I won’t do it again I missed you so much and I don’t want to feel that way again. Also know that no matter what we will remain friends forever.” Farkle says as he looks at me. _I never really realized how much we needed each other until now he has always been so kind to me and I never want to lose him I know he has a crush on me and he is trying to get over it but that’s what I want I don’t want him to wait for someone that will never appreciate him in that way._

“You know Farkle, I was just thinking I don’t know what I would do without you and I don’t know what would happen if we stop being friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews I am so grateful for all the views I have though about some of the reviews and when it comes to it I will dedicate a chapter to those who have accounts.


	10. Chapter 10

Farkle’s POV

I sit on the bay window looking out at the city we call New York,  _ it is beautiful with all of the lights.  _ I look over to my side and Riley has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I place her head down slowly on a pillow and I quietly leave her house through the window. I start to walk home, I don’t know what time it is but it is dark. I hear something behind me so I start to run and I didn’t stop until I got home. I live in a huge building so I can’t climb in through the window. I quickly and quietly walk into the house. I sneak into my bedroom and change into my Pyjamas and fall asleep.

 

I wake up the next morning, I look at my alarm clock and it is 6:00. “Why do I have to get up so early” I ask myself out loud. I sit up and walk over to my bathroom and have a shower and get changed. I walk out and I look at my phone and I have a text from Smackle.

 

S- Hey, Farkle want to meet me after school for a date.

 

I look down at the message and I don’t know how to reply, I still have feelings for Riley, but I am going to move on. For Riley.

 

F- Sure meet me at the school gates after school. 

S- Yay!!  Cya at school.

 

I throw my phone onto my bed and I lay down beside it. I sit up after a while and I grab my bag and I leave for school.  _ I really don’t want to go and I don’t want to go on a date with Smackle. But I will…… For Riley _ . I start to walk to school, I just walk while looking at the ground. I get lost in thought and before I realize it I am standing in front of school. I look up at the school doors but I turn around as soon as I do I see Smackle running up to me and before I could move I was embraced in a hug and fell backwards.

“Get off of me Smackle” I say with an angry expression. I push her off and stand up brushing off the dirt and I see Riley walking here so I quickly turn around and hope she doesn’t see me.

 

“Why if it isn’t the love birds” Riley mocks.  _ Great she saw _ , I turn around and look at Riley who starts skipping towards me.

 

“Riley please stop with the names.” I say in a serious yet annoyed tone because Smackle has started to hug me from the side.

 

“Sorry Farkley, I am just so glad you are moving on. Smackle take care of him ok he is still my best friend, you two have fun ok.” Riley says smiling.  _ I don’t remember a time when she wasn’t smiling _ , I think to myself.

 

“Don’t worry Riley, I will take good care of Farkle we are actually going on a date after school.” Smackle says looking so happy, I hate to think that I am only using her to get over Riley but I need to get over here. 

 

“Good for you two, have fun on your date.” Riley says as she looks at me and smiles. I give her a fake smile and start to walk to home room.

 

***After School***

 

I wait for Smackle just outside the school. I don’t really want to do this but it is the first step from moving on from Riley, she is right I can’t be in love with her forever especially if she is in a relationship with Lucas. I see Smackle walk out of the school. “Smackle where are we going for our date?” I ask as I put my hands into my pockets.

 

“Well I was thinking we could go to Topanga’s and get to know each other a little more.” Smackle says, she sounds so exited I feel bad for using her to get over RIley.

 

“Okay, sounds good. Let's get going.” I say with a sad expression. Smackle grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards Topanga’s. “Smackle I can walk you know.” 

 

“Oh yea, sorry.” Smackle gives me an awkward smile and lets go of my arm. I start to walk besides her. There is an awkward silence as we walk. I look around at the scenery and I look in Smackle’s direction and she keeps staring at me. I look away quickly and start to walk a little faster. “Are you ok Farkle?” Smackle asks me. I stop walking and look at Smackle.

“Well to be honest something is on my mind. I decided to go out with you to help me get over Riley.” I say while looking down,I didn’t want to see her face, she probably looks so upset.

 

“Farkle, I already knew. I am a genius after all.” I look up and she that she is smiling, I smile back  at her. “Farkle, to me this is a real date whether it is to you or not, I like you Farkle. Alot.” Smackle says and she starts to blush. I look at her and smile.

 

“Okay Smackle, let's go on this date” I respond, and give her a heartwarming smile, we start to walk and we get to Topanga’s. I pull out Smackle’s chair and she sits down, I push her chair in and walk to my seat and sit down. “Do you want me to get us some milkshakes and cake?” I ask Smackle.

 

“Yes, I will have a strawberry milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake.” Smackle replies with a smile.

 

“Okay I will be back as soon as I can.” I walk to the counter to order.

 

Smackle’s POV

 

I sit at the table waiting for Farkle.  _ I know he is using me but I don’t really care I get to spend more time with him so whether he is using me or not I love spending time with him _ . I sit there looking up into the sky waiting for Farkle. I hear the door open and I see Farkle carrying 2 milkshakes and two slices of cake. He puts them down on the table. “It looks like you got the same as me.” I say with a smile.

 

“Well it turns strawberry is my favourite milkshake and chocolate is my favourite cake.” Farkle responds as he sits down. He smiles and I give him a smile in return. I start to eat my cake at a slow pace as I look at Farkle and I continue to smile. Iwatch Farkle s he eats his cake.

 

“Farkle?” I say, my voice cracking a bit

 

“Yea, Smackles.” 

 

“Well, I was just wondering if you actually thought of me as a friend?” I ask nervously, waiting for a response.

 

“Well… Honestly I am not sure I  mean we never really talked before we got put in a pair in english class..” Farkle responds as he looks down slightly. He continues “I mean I sort of see you as a friend I guess but Riley and Maya will always be my closest friends.” 

 

***After Date***

Farkle’s POV

 

After my date with Smackle I decide to walk over to Riley’s to go and talk to her about everything. I get to her place and knock on the window, it takes her a while to open the window. After she opens the window I sit in the bay window in silence. Riley decides to break the silence “So… How was your date with Smackle?” Riley asks as she nudges my shoulder.

 

I look down and respond “It was actually good, she is a really nice person. She actually want to meet you and become friend with you.” I say smiling.

 

“Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine” She responds with a  huge friendly smile. We sit in silence and I look around Riley’s room. “Farkle?”

 

“Yea Riles.” I respond

 

“Are you upset with me telling you to move on?” Riley asks with a slight frown.

 

“I am a little, but  just want you to be happy Riles so I am happy to try and move on from you.” I smile weakly knowing that it is actually hard for me to move on from Riley.

 

“I am really glad you’re still my friend” Riley explains as she walks over to her bed.

 

“I will always be your friend Riles no matter what happens” I say trying to reinsure her. I she a smile appear on her face. I walk over and sit next to her on the bed and I give her a hug. “Riley, you will always be one of my closest friends and there is nothing you can to change that.”

 

“Thankyou Farkle, for always being her for me.” She responds as she continues to hug me. 

 

“No problem, I better get going. I need to go do my homework.” I say as I start to crawl out the window.

 

“Ok Farkle, be safe. I will see you tomorrow at school.”

 

Riley’s POV

I watch Farkle leave. _ I am glad he is actually trying to move on, he shouldn’t have to pine after me. I am just glad we can still be friends after everything that has happened.  _ I walk over to my bed and start my homework, I feel asleep while doing my homework. I wake up the next morning to my alarm. I look over at my clock and groan, I get out of bed and have a shower before I get dressed and ready for school. I walk into the living room and sit down to have breakfast.

After I finish my breakfast I grab my bag and walk out the door, I get out the door of my apartment building and I see Lucas waiting for me. I smile at him “Hey Lucas, how are you today.” I ask with a smile.

“I’ve been good Riles, How have you been?” 

“I’ve been great, ever since I got Farkle to move on with Smackle I am happy as larry” I say practically jumping up and down. We start to walk to school, we bump into Farkle. “Hey Farkle”

“HI RIles, Lucas” Farkle responds with a semi smile.

“Are you ok Farkle?” I ask with a concerned expression. He shrugs as me. He was fine last night when I was talking to him I think to myself.

“Yea RIles I am fine. I just don’t feel like going to school today, Maya has been on my back a bit lately.” He responds.

“What has she been on your back about?” I ask being curious.

“Ummmmm….. I said nothing Maya is just….. bye” Farkle says nervously and starts to walk in front of us acting like he knows something.

“Hey Lucas, do you think there is something Farkle isn’t telling us?” I ask him concerned for Farkle.

“Well Riley, you know Farkle even if he is keeping something he doesn't want us to know there must be a good reason.” He responds.

“I guess that's true, but I can’t help but be concerned for him.”

“I know you worry about him sometimes RIley, but you’re not his girlfriend Smackle is so leave it to her.” He says as we continue walking to school. I smile at Lucas as we walk to the front door of the school and I see Farkle talking to Maya near a tree, before I could reach them they started heading off to class. Lucas and I get to home room and we sit in our seats.

“Okay class, we are going on a camping trip as a class. It will be in tents and you will be sorted into pairs or groups of threes. You will be sleeping, cooking and cleaning with your pair or group of three.  We will be going for a week any questions?” 

“Daddy, can I be with Maya?” I ask with puppy dog eyes.

“You will get your groups  tomorrow. You will be will people of the same gender”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys, thanks for all of the views and comment. You are all great and I am happy with any sort of feedback good or bad. You guys are wonderful. Also if people have any suggestions for the story I’m glad to see what you can come up with and your idea can be put into my story.


	11. Camping Trip Part 1

Lucas’s POV

I wake up the morning before the camping trip. I look over to my packed bags. _It’s been a while since I have been camping_. I think to myself. I get out of bed and have a shower and get dressed ready for the trip, I am really excited. I get to school and I don’t see Riley here yet so I go over and talk to Maya.

“Hey Maya” I say.

“Sup Huckleberry” Maya replies, I smile at the response,

“Are you ever going to stop with those nicknames Maya?” I ask her with a smile.

“Nope, well maybe when it stops being fun but that will never happen.” She responds with a smirk.

“I am so hurt by those words.” I say sarcastically and I roll my eyes. I go to sit down in my usual seat. I see Riley enter the room, _How can she come here after her dad, she must sleep in sometimes. Well at least she is here now, why does Maya use all those nicknames me. Is it possible that she likes me?_

“us...cus...Lucas!” I hear as Riley brings me out of my thoughts. I smile at her and she smiles back.

“How is my girlfriend today?” I ask her and she blushes while her dad gives me some sort of a death glare.

“I’m great, I haven’t been camping before and it sounds like a lot of fun.” She says smiling

“I used to go camping all the time, It was great to be outside in a tent and relax.” I say thinking back to all the times that I had gone camping.

“Okay class, since you are all here I would like to put you into your groups or pairs. Riley you are with Maya and Smackle. Lucas you are with Farkle.” **(I’m sorry it has been a while since I have watched GMW and I forgot their classmate’s names so a time skip to the end of the pairs and groups of three)**

Maya’s POV

I zoned out after finding out I was with Riley and Smackle until I saw Uncle Boing. _I am so confused, I love Lucas but whenever I see uncle Boing I don’t know how to feel._

“Hey everyone, my name is Josh and I will be helping out on the camp” I sit there smiling at him. _He is so hot and only 3 years older than me. But Lucas is in my class, but he is also dating Riley. What do I do?_ I ask myself.

“Okay everyone, lets get to the bus” Matthews says. I get up and link arms with Riley while we both have our camping gears in our other hand.

“Riles, are you excited for this camping trip?” I ask her

“Of course I am Peaches, but I think you may be more excited than me” She responds.

“W-w-why d-do y-you say t-that.?” I question. _I hope she doesn’t know that I like Lucas._

“Because... My Uncle is here.” She says smirking.

“Yea, that is why” I say thankful that she doesn’t like Lucas. _But I can’t keep it to myself forever._ _I feel bad for keeping this from her but; it’s the only way that I won’t hurt her._ I get lost in thought. I continue to walk to the bus with my arm linked with Riley’s.

***Time Skip***

**(Because I don’t know what to do when they are on the bus)**

Riley’s POV

I stare out the window while Maya sleeps on my shoulder and I see the campsite ahead of us I am so excited my first camping trip. The bus stops and I see my uncle start to stand up. “Okay, so we are at the campsite. When you leave the bus, get into your pairs or groups of three and then get your luggage and tent then you can start setting them up, then we will all have lunch.” He says.

I shake Maya to get her up and I repeat everything Uncle Josh told me and she nodded to indicate that she knew what I was saying so after we got with Smackle we grabbed our bags and our tent and picked a spot to put up our tent and it so happened to be next to Lucas’s and Farkle’s tent. I laugh at the coincidence. We got the tent up about 15 minutes after Lucas and Farkle did because Lucas has been camping before so he knows how to put up a tent.

We all gather around to have lunch and my father had to give my group the cleaning up duty for lunch. I go to sit next to Lucas to eat lunch. We hold each other’s hands while we ate; I look over at Farkle who is enjoying talking to Smackle. _I’m so glad that he decided to move on but I don’t know. Something inside me doesn’t like seeing Farkle with Smackle._ I decide to ignore the last thought. “Lucas, don’t you think it is great that Farkle is moving on, I know he has liked me for the longest time but I just feel like we need to stay friends.”

“You are lucky to have such a great friend. I don’t know many people who would move on just because their crush asked them to. I know that you guys will be friends for a long time.” Lucas replies with a huge smile.

“I guess Farkle is doing it just to make me happy. I am happy he is trying but I get the feeling that he is only doing this for me and not himself, I mean I want him to be happy but...” I pause “I feel he can’t be happy until he moves on at his own speed.” I look down at the feeling upset of what Farkle is actually doing for me.

 _I don’t understand why he would do this, I want him to be happy but he doesn’t seem too happy with everything._ I lose track of my when I hear Farkle speaking to me. “Oh, hey Farkle.” I say putting on a fake smile.

“Are you ok?” He asks me with worry in his eyes.

“I’m fine Farkle.” I respond with the fake smile.

Farkle put his hand on my shoulder and kneels on the ground. “Riley, I know there is something wrong. Please tell me” Farkle says with so much worry in his voice I just look away. “You can tell me anything Riles, you know that.”

“No I can’t Farkle, I am ruining your life!” I yell as I run into a bunch of trees and hide behind one.

Farkle’s POV

_What does she mean that she is ruining my life._ I think to myself. “Lucas, is she ok?” I ask him with a pleading look in my eyes.

“I don’t really know Farkle, I think she feels like you are moving on because she told you to and you’re not enjoying yourself. So she thinks she is making you do something you don’t want to do.” I look down at the ground.

“That was one reason I did try and move on because she asked” I pause for a moment and look back up. I continue “But I am also doing it for me I can’t love Riley forever she seems happy with you and I don’t want to ruin that. Riley is precious to me and I care about her a lot.”

“Farkle, maybe you should talk to her.”

“No Lucas you should do it, you’re her boyfriend. You need to be the one to comfort her” I say with a fake smile and I see him run in the direction of Riley, I sit down next to Maya my eyes starting to tear up.

“Farkle, It will be okay, Riley with get over it.”

“I don’t want her to think I am ruining her life.” I look at Maya. “Well you can’t be too happy to see Lucas and Riley together,” I comment.

“Yea well, Riley is happy and I don’t want her to lose her happiness, also she doesn’t know about me having a crush on Lucas” I hear a branch snap behind us and I turn around and see Lucas. _Oh shit_ , _how much did he hear._ “How much did you hear Huckleberry?” Maya asks Lucas as she grabs his shirt.

“Not much Maya, I just came to get Riley a drink besides we have a hike to go on soon so we have to get ready.” Maya lets go of his shirt and pushed him back a little.

“Please, just don’t tell Riley” Maya tells Lucas with puppy dog eyes.

“Ok, I won’t. But she might find out on her own and you won’t be able to stop her from figuring it out.”

“I know Lucas, I just don’t want to hurt her.”

“Maybe we should just let Lucas hang out with Riley on the hike so she doesn’t get suspicious” I suggest.

“Yea that seems like a good idea” Maya replies.

“Okay everyone it is time for our group hike, half of you will go with Josh and the other half will go with me.” Mr. Matthews says.

“I’m going with Uncle Boing.” Maya says

“Maya I’m still not your uncle,”

“I know. Riley, Smackle, Lucas and Farkle are with Uncle Boing and I and the rest can go with Matthews,” Maya said enthusiastically. We all go following Josh.

***Time Skip to Half Way through the Hike***

Maya’s POV

 I walk next to Uncle Boing to try and stay away from Lucas, I kind of want to kiss him and I don’t want to hurt Riley. I don’t know what to do I have a crush on Josh and on Lucas but none of them like me back. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I fell down a steep hill and I hurt my ankle on my way down and everyone comes down after to me. “Peaches, are you ok?” Riley asks worry covering her face.

“I’m fine Riles, I just think I have sprained my ankle” Josh comes towards me.

“Maya, let me look at your ankle.” He takes off my shoe and touches it slightly. I wince in pain. “Good news, it’s not broken. Who can help walk her back.”

“Lucas can do it.” Riley says.

“Are you Sure Riley?” Lucas Asks.

“Of course, you’re strong you would be the most help to her” Riley says with a huge smile. Lucas and Farkle help get me standing and we start to walk back to the camp site.

***Time Skip to the campsite***

I sit around the campfire eating my dinner and Farkle sits next to me. “Do you want me to wrap that for you?” He asks gesturing to my sprained ankle.

“That would be nice thanks” I respond with a smile.

“Riley, I making Lucas hang out with you to help you if you need water or anything.”

“Of course she did, why did if have to be Lucas she obviously trusts him.” Farkle wraps up my ankle and Lucas comes and sits next to me.

“Hey Lucas, I’m going go and see Smackle... So bye” Farkle quickly runs off.

“Dam that Farkle.” I say and I look at Lucas awkwardly

“Sooo.... How is that ankle?” Lucas asks me.

“It is okay... You don’t have to sit here with me you know.” I say

“I know but Riley was very persistent.”

“Yea she can be like that at times.” I respond with a smile.

“You have a cute smile Maya” Lucas says with a bit of a blush. Lucas leans in slightly and....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys Cheeky here, sorry for the cliff-hanger I had to. I am sorry for not getting this out sooner but as you see I have been writing a few difference stories right now so I am trying my hardest to keep up with all of them. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a comment.


	12. Girl Meets Camping Trip Part 2

Lucas’s POV

I lean in slightly my heart starts beating a little faster,  _why is my heart beating fast, I’m with Riley but I want to kiss Maya._ I lean in until I feel my lips on Maya’s. I want to stop for Riley’s sake but this just feels right.

Riley’s POV

I walk over to the camp fire to see how Maya is going, when it gets into view, I see Lucas kissing Maya. I take a step back and a twig snaps. Maya and Lucas both turn their head to me I look at them with tears in my eyes and I run off to find Farkle so I run to his tent my hair blowing in the wind. I open up his tent and I see him making out with Smackle, the tears sill falling I just ran off and didn’t let him explain.  _I thought he would never move on from me, he said he would always love me, why does this hurt so much, I didn’t even like Farkle in that way. Or did I?_ My run slowly turns into a walk when I get into the woods, I sit under a tree looking up at the stars. “Why am I such and idiot?” I ask myself and I bring my knees close to my chest and put my face into my knees until I slowly start to drift off into a sleep.

Farkle’s POV

As soon as I see riley run off it breaks my heart a little because she was crying. I need to go find someone to help find her she ran off into the forest and I can’t find her anywhere. I hope she didn’t get hurt, she better be safe. I didn’t get to explain why Smackle and I were making out. I might have just broken her. Smackle needed proof I wasn’t still into Riley but even though I was I needed to move on but I wish I could have told Riley that. I go off to find Josh and Mr. Matthews, I find then in their tent and I told them about what happened to Riley and how she ran off into the forest. I help Mr. Matthews and Josh locate Riley, we were looking for about 40 minutes before we found her near the river, when she heard us she turned around and she had tears in her eyes she stared at us for a few seconds before she turns back to the river.

“Riley, you need to come back to camp.” Mr. Matthew’s says while Riley just stays silent and stares at the river.

“You have to listen to your father Riley, and if you don’t listen to him listen to me.” Josh says trying to get her to talk.

“I just want to go home” was the only thing Riley says before getting and walking back to camp not looking at me, I don’t like when she ignores me but I have to deal with this, it’s my fault she is completely broken. If I hadn’t of kissed Smackle none of this would have happened. I walk back to camp feeling sad.

Smackle walks up to me. “What is going on with Riley?”

“I let her down that’s what happened” I yell at Smackle slightly. “I’m sorry, I just need time we should break things off for a while, I say without any sadness over breaking up with her.

“Why Farkle, I love you” she tells me with love and sadness in her eyes.

“Well, I never loved you.” I continue walking to my tent and I see Lucas in the tent, I punched him in the face.

“What was that for?” Lucas asks me.

“You must have hurt Riley, she went looking for me and she was crying then she ran out into the forest. So what did you do?” Anger rising in me.

“She may have seen Maya and I kissing.” I am starting to lose my temper.

“What. You decided it would be alright to kiss her best friend, just because she has a tiny crush on you doesn’t mean anything.” I yell at Lucas,  _How could he do this to Riley._

“I didn’t mean to kiss her it just happened”

“Don’t give me that Lucas, you must have liked Maya even just a little if you kissed her.” I get angry at him. “Let’s just go to bed we will be having an early day tomorrow.” I get into my sleeping bag and fall asleep.

***Time Skip***

**(Next Day)**

I wake up from the long night and I look over to see Lucas is gone from the tent, I sit up and I sit there thinking about what happened last night, I feel so bad for Riley I wonder how she is doing right now. She must feel so betrayed by both Lucas and I, I am just glad I broke up with Smackle. I finally decide to get changed and get breakfast, I walk out of the tent and I instantly see Riley looking so upset, it just breaks my heart to see her looking so gloomy.

I look in the other direction and I see Maya sitting there looking disappointed by herself, I decide to walk over to her too see how she is doing. “Maya are you doing alright?” I ask her in a low tone.

“I messed up Farkle, Lucas was just there and I don’t know what came over me I just want her to talk to me again. I don’t know what to do to make it better.”

“Maya, she just needs some time. You need to give her some space…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys Cheeky here, I am sorry this chapter is so short I will try and get the next chapter out soon. thanks for all of your comments I really appreciate it. 


	13. Girl Meets a New Riley

Riley’s POV

I still can’t get over what happened at camp, my boyfriend kissed my best friend and my other best friend wasn’t there when I needed him. It is just too much too think that the three people close to me betrayed my trust, I might just need a change of being this person. I need to show them that I am not just the forgiving girl who is happy all the time…

Maya’s POV

I have been thinking about the kiss, even though I have liked Lucas for a while but when he kissed me it just didn’t feel right, I have been trying to contact Riley but she isn’t picking up her phone. I pace in my room thinking of everything I could do to make it up to her I really miss her she is important to me and I feel like she is a sister to me and I just kissed her boyfriend. Besides after what happened I feel that Josh is the one I truly like, but Josh hasn’t even been picking up my calls either I have tried everything to get a hold of Riley, I even tried to call her parents but they said she hasn’t left her room since they got back from the camp. The only way I will be able to speak to her is at school, so I guess I must wait until tomorrow.

I lay down on my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

I suddenly get woken up by my alarm clock, I have a shower and I get dress in a black long sleeves top, black leather pants and high heel ankle boots. I start walking to school and I see Farkle looking upset, _He must be heartbroken about Riley not talking to him._ I haven’t talked to him since he is pretty pissed with me right now.

I finally get to school and I get to home room and I see Matthews and Farkle sitting in class, I hear the bell indication homeroom has started and Riley hasn’t gotten here yet. “Matthews, where is Riles?” I ask Matthews.

“She will be here in a minute, just don’t ask her questions she is very different to say” He replies. _Wait how is she different._ I wonder as the door opens I see someone who looks like Riley but her clothes and attitude has changed, _what has happened to Riley?_ I question myself. She walks over to her desk and she instantly put her feet on the table. I look back to look at Farkle and Ranger Rick and see shocked looks on their faces.

I need to see what Riley is thinking why has she made such a drastic change. “So class today in history we are going to learn about ancient Greek and their mythology.” Mathews starts the class.

“Wow Matthews can’t you come up with something original to make this class actually fun or maybe we can just sleep all class and then maybe we will be doing something useful” I look around to see who was speaking then I saw Riley smirking. Don’t tell me what happened turned her into this monster, she would never say anything like that to anyone even her dad. She is a completely different person. Its like she has become the opposite to who she was.

Farkle’s POV

What has happened to the girl I love, I feel that she isn’t even the person that I love, she has become darker and mean, she doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. Unless what happened on camp broke her spirit. What have we done, we broke Riley so much she had to make a huge change why couldn’t she just break down and cry. I feel I don’t even know her anymore.

The bell goes for lunch, I walk over to Maya, “Hey Maya, I can’t believe what we did to Riley, we broke her Maya and she may never be the Riley we knew again.” I could slightly see a tear in Maya’s eye. _She never cries she must be really upset about this._

“Move out of the way losers” Riley states as she walks past us, Maya had enough and ran out of the school. Riley has gone too far this time. I go over to where Riley is standing.

“Riley, what is your problem?” I ask her. She gives me a smirk.

“You know what my problem is Farkle, it’s Maya, Lucas, Smackle and you. So if you actually love me like you so claim stay away from me otherwise I will make your life hell.”

“You know Riley you can’t blame this on us you’re the one who made this drastic change to yourself”

“Oh Farkle, you really don’t understand, this is who I truly am and you guys just helped me show it.” I started tearing up. Why am I letting this get to me, this isn’t really her.

My eyes are stinging more and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. “Riley, you know that isn’t true, this is not who you are please listen to me.”

“Why should I listen to you, you’re a worthless piece of trash that I just dragged along.” She says with a smirk covering her face, I don’t know what came over me but I slapped her, I slapped Riley in the face and everyone looked at us. I just ran off into the library and started crying. I hear footsteps but I don’t look up.

“Farkle, are you ok?” I hear Lucas ask

“Lucas go away before I do something I regret you made Riley like this, you made her turn into this monster, she has become heartless she called me trash and she was just dragging me along. You know how much that hurt when it comes from someone you love” I pause and take a breath as tears stain my cheeks. “It felt as if she physically ripped out my heart and stomped on it. I don’t know how I will handle this. Just go away and leave me alone.” I sat in the library until the end of the day avoiding class for the first time in forever and I started walking home where I just went into my room and laid on my bed staring at my celling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys Cheeky here, J understand that some people may be angry about the way I have made the group of friends fight don’t worry they will make up. But please leave a comment if you have something to say and please leave a favourite.
> 
> Cheeky Out…


	14. Resolving Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yea, but she might not talk to you, but at this stage I will try anything to get her to talk.” I smile weakly at his response. I walk up to Riley’s room and I go to knock on her door, but I pause and stand still for a minute and I decide just to open the door. As soon as I open the door Riley looks over at me.
> 
> “What is a backstabber like you doing here?” She asks me coldly.
> 
> “I actually came to explain and apologize” 
> 
> “What makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say, you kissed my boyfriend”
> 
> “He kissed me, but I didn’t stop him from kissing me. I was too shocked to do anything”
> 
> “That doesn’t make it right Maya, you should have pushed him away.”

Maya’s POV

It has been a week since Riley has changed she hasn’t so much as looked at me, I don’t expect her to but sitting here next to her just makes me feel even more guilty and when I try to talk to her she makes some snide comment about me and leaves. She just doesn’t understand I know what she is going through, I went through it and she helped me through.

~~~

I don’t understand how this could have effected Riley this much, I understand I kissed her boyfriend, well technically her kissed me but that still doesn’t make it right. I have been Riley’s best friends for as long as I can remember. I can’t believe she has turned into the bad girl at school. She must be blocking out emotion, I remember when I used to block out emotion it was more painful to block out my emotions and it took a huge toll on my life. Riley shouldn’t have to go through all of this alone. _She just needs a friend._ I need to go over there and apologize, she may not forgive me but I still need her to know that I wasn’t the one who had kissed Lucas.

I get my phone and decide to text Matthews.

M – Hey Matthews can I come over 2 talk 2 Riles.

C – I don’t know if that will help, she won’t even talk to Topanga and me.

M – Please let me try.

C – Come over.

M- Thnx Matthews.

I walk over to Riley’s place with concern in my thoughts, _what if she doesn’t talk to me, what is she doesn’t forgive me, what if she just kicks me out._ Before I know it I am at the door and knock, and Matthews opens the door. “Hey Matthews, is she in her room?” I ask.

“Yea, but she might not talk to you, but at this stage I will try anything to get her to talk.” I smile weakly at his response. I walk up to Riley’s room and I go to knock on her door, but I pause and stand still for a minute and I decide just to open the door. As soon as I open the door Riley looks over at me.

“What is a backstabber like you doing here?” She asks me coldly.

“I actually came to explain and apologize”

“What makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say, you kissed my boyfriend”

“He kissed me, but I didn’t stop him from kissing me. I was too shocked to do anything”

“That doesn’t make it right Maya, you should have pushed him away.”

“I’m not the one that turned into a total ass, you are acting like a completely different person and you don’t care that Farkle is upset enough and you go and make a huge change to yourself, he is blaming himself for what happened to you, he didn’t even do anything he kiss Smackle why did you get so mad about that if you were with Lucas.”

“He said he would always love me no matter what.”

“well guess what you told him to move on so that was what he was trying to do. He loves you so much so he was trying to move on for you”

“Maya, you don’t understand how that made me feel, after that I felt so alone I felt that you guys hated me so you were trying to teach me a lesson. Farkle has always loved me so I just thought that he wouldn’t move on even if I asked” I see Riley starting to cry so I went over to her and I hugged her.

“Riley, I have had a crush on Lucas and your uncle but after Lucas kissed me, I realised that Lucas was a playboy so I will never talk to him again, I will kill him if I have to.” I see her start to smile and laugh “That’s the Riles I know and love.” She smiles at my last words.

“Thanks Maya, and for the record uncle Josh doesn’t know what happened but you should tell him if you want to date him, after what happened I realised that I value Farkle more than just a friend. He has always cared for me but I was blinded by Lucas before, but now I see that Farkle is someone who I would love to be with and I am going to tell him right after you leave.

~~~

Farkle’s POV

I walk over to Riley’s House are and I look at her through her window, she is just laying on her bed crying, did I really do this to her. She must feel so betrayed and I can be the only one to blame for her turning out this way, she trusted me and I basically stabbed her in the back, she may seem some sort of bad girl at school but she is so broken right now. I knock on her window and she looks over to me and smiles instantly. “I was trying to call you Farkle, I thought you hated me.” Riles says with a huge smile on her face.

“I could never be mad at you Riles” I smile brightly as I speak Riley gives me a huge hug. “But I am a little confused about what is going on” I say truthfully.

“Farkle I am so sorry for going off and you and changing so much, I did feel a little betrayed by you, when you said you would never move on from loving me and I saw you kissing Smackle, I sort of lost it and I-“ I cut Riley off.

“Riley, I will always love you nothing will ever change that, but I was trying to move on for you but, I will never stop caring about you. I love you too much to let anything change that, When I was kissing Smackle and I thought it would feel like I was moving on but all I was thinking about when she was kissing me was you.” I see Riley start to tear up slightly, hopefully those are happy tears. She comes over and hugs me. I smile when she hugs me I instantly hug back.

“Farkle, I think I may like you as in like like you.” She pauses for a second and continues “I didn’t realise it until I saw you kissing Smackle but I actually felt jealous, I know I told you to move on but will you go on a date with me?”

“Of course, I will Riles I would do anything for you.” I see her bright beautiful smile again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hey guys Cheeky here, I know there isn’t much Lucaya in this story but there was one kiss there always was only going to be one kiss, and the situation may seem to resolve quickly but I have never been in a situation like this so I am trying. I am sorry I am losing inspiration for this story so this is my second to last chapter the next chapter will be an epilogue so I am sorry if you are enjoying this story but please check out my others. Please leave a favourite and comment.  
> Cheeky Out…


	15. Chapter 15 - Girl Meets Epilogue

***5 Years Later***

3rd Person POV.

Riley and Farkle sitting in their living room with their twin boys who are 6 months old now. “I can’t believe we have been married two years.” Riley says to Farkle.

“I thought this day would never happen, but you have made me happiest man alive and I can’t wait for our special two-year anniversary dinner tonight, although Maya might now be the best influence on our children” Farkle respond laughing slightly.

“She has matured Farkle, she won’t get them into too much trouble anyway they are only 6 months old. Besides, Uncle Josh has really made her more mature.”

“Yea, I am surprised Josh forgave her.”

“My Uncle gives peoples second chances and he has had a crush on Maya for years, I knew about it but I didn’t tell Maya he asked me not to but they found their way together. I mean they are engaged now, they wedding is in a few weeks.”

Riley’s POV

Farkle has been so kind to me, he has shown me heaps of love and respect, we have two beautiful children and I couldn’t ask for more. We have had the best five years, the wedding was the best day of my life, we had our wedding in a magical looking forest with twinkle lights in the trees, it was so magical. I will never forget that day.

Farkle and I have our two-year anniversary tonight, it is going to be so romantic after what he did last year we had a picnic under the stars at a lake it was so beautiful. He is so romantic, I love it so much he makes me feel so special. I am so glad I found him.

Farkle’s POV

I can’t believe Riley married me, she is the most important person in the world to me. I give her the most romantic dates and I gave her the most romantic wedding, I know she loves romance that’s why I do everything for her she is so special to me along with our two twin sons. I will never forget the day she said I do.

I am planning the most romantic night for Riley and I tonight. It will start with a candle lit picnic at the beach, then we will be camping on the beach for the night, she loves the stars and I got permission to light a camp fire so we can roast marshmallows, I will be getting her a bunch of reddest roses and a bracelet with charms on it that each represent an important moment in our life.  

~~~

3rd Person POV

Josh and Maya are sitting in a café, working on their wedding plans they only want a small weeding, family and close friends. “Maybe we could have the weeding on the beachside” Josh suggest.

“I love that idea, but I am not wearing a frilly dress.” Maya says with authority.

“Whatever you want sweetie, you could show up in casual wear for all I care, as long as I get married to you I couldn’t careless” Josh replies.

“Awwww, I love you so much Uncle boing boing” Maya says with a little sass in her voice while using his old nickname.

“Will I ever get a new nick name.” A sign of annoyance on Joshes face.

“Nope, but you love your nick name” Maya responds, and a smile widens on Joshes face.

Maya’s POV

I love Josh so much, I told him everything about what happened with Riley, he apricated my honesty. We started dating a few weeks after I talked to him, he apparently had a crush on me for a few years, I don’t know why riley didn’t tell me I mean Josh may not have wanted me to know, but I am glad that I know now. He asked me to marry him a few months ago, I was so happy. After everything that has happened in these past 5 years I am happy to have known all of my friends, they have treated me so well and they have changed me so much is many good ways.

Riley’s POV (The Anniversary)

I am waiting for Farkle to come back, he said he had an awesome evening planned I can’t wait. Farkle is dropping the twins off at Maya’s, hopefully they don’t cause too much trouble. I hear a car come into the drive way, I am so excited I can’t wait to see what he has planned. I decide to sit down on the couch and wait for him, when I hear him at the door I quickly pick up a magazine to make it look like I was waiting for him.

He walks in the door, “Hey honey, you’re home.” I say excitedly, he shakes his head and giggles slightly I look at him in confusion.

He walks up to me and grabs the magazine out of my hand and kisses my cheek. “Next time you want to pretend to read a magazine, make sure it’s the right way up” I feel my face heat up slightly. “Lets get going there is a lot to do and I can’t wait for you to see what I planned this evening.”

I follow Farkle outside and I see a carriage and horses, I feel a tear prick the corner of my eye. “I love you so much Farkle, you know exactly what I love. This is amazing.”

“But that is not all, my lady” He says as he bows and lets me in the carriage first, I just smile at how he is acting. It must of taken him weeks to plan this, I feel so special.

“Farkle, what more is there to come?”

“That is a secret” We leave in the horse and carriage, I look out the window and I see trees. Then when 30 mins go by we arrive at a beach. I see a fire and a picnic rug and a tent. OMG this is the best thing ever. I pretty much just jump to the beach, I quickly sit down and look at the ocean.

Farkle’s POV

Riley was so excited when we got to the beach, I was behind her and I walked to the rug and we both sat down and ate our food, once the starts came out I and pull out a jewellery box and I open it. “Riley, I love you with all my heart and this bracelet shows all of the memories in our life” Her smile is so bright when I opened the box. I love seeing her with her smile, its amazing. I put it on her and she stares at it. We both lean in and we kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys Cheeky here, I am terrible at 3rd person POV so I tried, I did enjoy writing this story please check out my other stories. Please leave a favourite and comment. It has taken me a while to post this story and I did lose an interest in this story due to me changing my writing style part way through. In the end I have changed how I wanted the story to end and I would like to thank everyone for their support, thank you everyone and please look at my other stories.
> 
> Cheeky Out…


End file.
